


The Fairest of Tales

by Ketz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: And in multiple political meetings, Because poor Jace can't catch a break, But also, F/F, F/M, How to Fall In Love in 25 days, M/M, Malec, Minor Character Death, Modern Royalty, Noble Alec Lightwood, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Magnus Bane, The search for Jace's bride, Violence, because I love you Jace, but this is a malec story, not really sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketz/pseuds/Ketz
Summary: The country of Alicante is defined by its traditions and ceremonies. For centuries, the richest country in the world has built itself on the back of the Law and the Nephilim Customs. But there is one tradition that is the most important of all. The Ascension, the search for the Real Consort, trumps every other ceremony.For it is not a mere competition to become the second most important person of Alicante. The Ascension is where an entire generation of nephilim nobles meet, to form and break alliances that will define the fate of the world. Prince Jace’s Ascension, however, has already changed that: for the first time in history, Downworlders, as well as Nephilim, are allowed to participate.And it is up to his prime advisor, Lord Alec Lightwood, to both help the prince to find his bride and forge political alliances with the coming foreign countries. The future rulers of all four Downworlder Countries will be prestige to the event and the time to define the New Era is now.But could this Ascension offer something even greater than everlasting dynastic power? Could it also offer love?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!
> 
> You know when people are like, "Oh, Ketz, you have no chill hahaha :)"?
> 
> They are right.
> 
> This story is based on [eammiee](http://eammiee.tumblr.com/)'s prompt, via Tumblr:  
>  _"Magnus visits Alec at night and hops onto bed with him, but then in the morning he's gone. Alec isn't sure that was a dream or real, but then he sees Magnus in a fancy party only for Magnus to avoid him."_

As their private jet landed, Alec stared at the messages on his personal phone. Jace was already at The Institute, apparently tanning by the pool. Not that it was a surprise to Alec; Jace had a tendency to tune out when the bureaucracy was happening. It didn’t matter that the procedures being taken regarded him directly. Crowned Prince Jonathan Christopher Herondale had as little patience for internal affairs as he had for arranging parties.

Even if this event in particular was both of those things combined. Jace’s twenty-fifth birthday was not a mere celebration. As heir to Alicante, the date marked the Ascension, the royal search for a consort to the future ruler. The last one had happened more than two decades ago and Queen Céline was elected, in one of the sweetest but also most boring events in Alicante’s history. Despite the media’s best efforts, the entire world knew Crowned Prince Stephen would chose his long-time girlfriend as a wife.

Twenty-five days of tests and the eyes of the world on them, and yet King Stephen chose love. In the end, Queen Céline had proved herself to be the ruler Alicante needed the most in its hour of peril. Without her kind voice to mediate the Meetings of State, the Silent War would have extended itself for longer than the one year the political conflict had lasted.

As unexciting as that was, though, the last Ascension was also a record breaker. Never before had such a great number of Social Climbers been accepted into the competition. Whoever got qualified to participate had their lives made for, so it was no wonder many took part in order to promote themselves. That was how Alec’s mother got herself a marriage with the Grand Duke of Lightwood, for one. From all the Social Climbers, Maryse née Trueblood had been the best there ever was.

The Ascension was no mere dating game. It was the biggest political event of every generation, more important than the coronation itself. Only one person would become the Royal Consort, but many other powerful marriages and lasting alliances were birthed in those weeks in confinement. 

And that was why Alec had come. 

Officially, though, he was his sister’s escort as Lady Isabelle was the first candidate accepted by the Clave. In truth, the Lightwoods were merely fulfilling their duty to the Crown in participating. They had been raised along with Jace in the palace; the three of them were as close as siblings could be. In fact, Isabelle was there just so she and Alec could help him with the choosing. The royal heir got one personal indication and Jace had used him to guarantee his siblings the first spot.

But helping the prince was only half of Alec’s attributions. One day he would be the Head of the Lightwood House, the Archduke. The third most powerful person in Alicante, behind only the royal couple. It was his duty to ensure the best political and economic deals for when Jace sat on the throne. The Archduke’s duty was to take care of external affairs. And this Ascension was Alec’s final test.

It was the first time in the history of Alicante that the consort position was available for foreigners. In times of shifting political agendas, the future of the country depended on their abilities to maintain allies. Important representatives from Edom, Lukos, Faeland, and Vampatria would come to compete for Jace’s hand, and the power and influence that came with it. Beta Maia Roberts, rumored to be in the line for the title of Alpha Commander, was one. Another was the High Lady Kaelie, right hand to the Seelie Queen herself.

And they wouldn’t come alone. Alec knew for a fact Queen Camille’s second in command Raphael Santiago was the escort for the Vampatrian candidate. And more impressively still, Lady Dorothea’s escort was the Prince of Hell himself, Magnus Bane.

Alec swallowed hard and followed his sister to the limo waiting for them. Jace might have a tough choice to make, finding himself a wife under twenty-five days, but Alec’s mission was no less easy. He wasn’t looking for love, but for something hopefully less fickle. An Alliance with the future leaders of the four countries named as the Downworld. It was the only way to ensure Alicante’s survival and it felt on Alec’s shoulders to make it happen.

“You seem a little pale, big bro,” Isabelle said, eyes never leaving her phone. Alec might be the Lightwood heir, but she was the family’s face. Winning the crowds’ love came naturally to Isabelle and she didn’t shy away from social media in order to do it. “And I’m the one who is supposedly a bride-to-be.”

Snickering, Alec just laid back on his seat. “Gross.”

Isabelle stuck her tongue out, grimacing. “I don’t mean Jace’s bride-to-be. I’m thinking of making an Ascension of my own.”

“Don’t let mom hear you saying this or she’ll have a heart attack.” Alec sighed and downloaded the final list of candidates the Clave had sent him the night before. “Don’t forget we’re here to help J-” Frowning, Alec blinked a couple of times as his eyes focused on the last name on the list. “Why is Simon on the list of candidates?”

His sister’s laugh was only half as annoying as Jace’s smirk when they finally arrived at the luxurious resort and found him by his private pool. The prince shrugged when Alec went straight to questioning him, not even bothering to say hello. “Vampatria needed a candidate, so I sanctioned him. They hardly let me near that list. Allow me some agency, please.”

Alec did not buy it. Not for one second. “Vampatria is sending Countess Maria as their candidate. This is- T-This is-”

“Nothing to worry about,” Jace said, interrupting him. He took his sunglasses off and looked straight into Alec’s eyes. “It started as a joke on Twitter, I’m not going to deny it. But I did it for you too.”

There was real earnest in Jace’s voice. But that only made Alec narrowed his eyes at him. “How is that?”

Jace shrugged, but there was nothing casual in his expression. “So then when the rumors start, you won’t be their target. You’re free from judging eyes here. Simon knows I won’t choose him, but the fact that he is among the candidates sends a message. It was Izzy’s idea.”

Gritting his teeth, Alec considered the implications of that. Opening the Ascension to foreigners had been a contingency plan, one to make up for the actions of late Count of Morgenstern. The Circle, as Valentine’s party was known, had almost entirely shattered all international relationships with their southern neighbors. By reuniting the owners of the biggest industries of Alicante, Count Valentine had forced King Stephen’s hand almost to the break of a war.

His ambition was the end of him, though. It drove Valentine’s wife, Jocelyn Fairchild, to a divorce and the scandal alone was enough to break the Circle in half. That she had chosen to move away and marry the Alpha Commander Luke Garroway was merely the coup the grace. Even so, it took years for everyone to realize just how smart she had been. Alec remembered being a boy and watching Alicante’s nobility mock Lady Jocelyn.

They stopped mocking her when Count Valentine tried to set the Throne Room on fire, with the entire royal family trapped in there. None of the high lords and ladies had been able to stop him. None had been able to do a thing. 

Still, Valentine’s plan failed horribly. Instead of burning down the House of Herondale, Valentine burned his legacy. Half of Jonathan Morgenstern’s body was forever scarred and with the boy’s face went the Morgenstern’s name. Nobody said a word when Valentine was found dead after his son visited him at the jail he was thrown in by Queen Mother Imogen’s orders.

And now, Lady Jocelyn was alive and a queen, while they were hoping their children would make better choices.

It was a better choice to finally recognize the changes of the world. Maybe then, Alec could hope for happiness in his future, as well as glory and excellency. His sexuality was an open secret, one that the tabloids loved to explore but that was not recognized by any member of the nobility openly. 

To have a same gender contestant in the Ascension was sending out a message. It made it even more impressive that the list hadn’t been leaked to the media yet. The eyes of the world were on them, waiting to see how things would go. Waiting to see a mistake.

Alec himself had only received the list the night before, and he had helped organize the event from scratch. Archduke Robert had broken the protocol and put his heir in the Committee that organized the Ascension, despite centuries of tradition saying only the older generation had a say in the making of the event. But it was only with Alec there, being the backup from Prince Jace himself outside of the meeting rooms and with Isabelle pushing the social media support to every one of Alec’s suggestions, that things had begun to change.

The next twenty-five days would be the final test. The time to prove they meant it.

Jace smiled when he received no answer but a concerned silence. “Come on, buddy. Today is my birthday. I want to celebrate it with you and Izzy.” He grabbed a beer and offered it to Alec. “Let’s just forget about all of that for tonight. One night when it’s just the three of us, like when we were children.”

“And alcohol,” Alec said and accepted the bottle nonetheless.

The prince’s smile grew wider at that. “Perks of not being children anymore.” Jace waved at Isabelle as she approached them. “First round is on me.”

“All of the rounds are on you,” Isabelle said with a chuckle and got a bottle to herself. She spread herself on a lounge chair and smirked at them. “Now, let’s get this party started.”

\---

The Institute was a beautiful place. Magnus wasn’t petty enough to deny them that. Even in the dead of night, there was an magnificence inherited to the entire thing. It was built to resemblance a church, like the old strongholds from the time Alicante reigned supreme in the continent. The temples were a place for worshipping their Angel, for meetings of state, for ruling all the land and their subjects. 

Now, they built glorified pleasure houses to look like those buildings, in hope of turning it worth of the spoiled brats that visited them. 

It was curiosity above all that made Magnus prestige the Ascension with his presence. Magnus was tired of a life under his father’s shadow, his every move observed even if not prohibited. He wanted true freedom, to do as he pleased without having to respond to anyone. So he seized the opportunity of escaping it for a couple of weeks. 

Sweet Dot had been kind to accept his request and put herself forward as Edom’s candidate, even though she had no interest in the Nephilim crown herself. Dot would make for an excellent queen, though, no doubt about it. Politically, having an Edomian lady as the royal consort, the second most powerful person in Alicante, was more than an appealing idea. King Asmodeus had been quick to agree to send his own son to make sure that would happen, when Magnus proposed it. 

Magnus was allowed to go and do what he thought was best for his country.

Which was why he was drinking himself to sleep at the common garden he had found. The Edomian entourage had arrived earlier than expected, just a few minutes after 2 am. There was more than enough time to explore the Institute and learn about the surroundings. Besides, Magnus was set in enjoying his vacation. 

Despite his father’s wishes, the prince had no intention to pimp Dot to some entitled nephilim prince. He would play his part and watch as things untangled, but Magnus was not willing to attach Edom to any alliances with Alicante whatsoever.

What he was interested in was getting more of that delicious wine he had stolen from the Institute’s kitchens. If he was going to have to wait until the morning to see Raphael or Maia, Magnus would find himself another type of company; a drinkable one. He would’ve preferred to spend the night talking and dancing with Dot, but she was much too busy preparing herself to the grand presentation of the candidates in the morning.

So, really, that night was just Magnus and the bottle of wine. That had been a sad concept, but now Magnus was over halfway through the liquor and his mood had changed to a more exploring nature. He had been through the long corridors of the Institute and visited the kitchens, which then lead him to the outside gardens. Only the royal prick himself was given a separated room in another building, while the rest of the nobility squabbled in the dormitory buildings. 

And those should be right across the garden. Magnus was almost a third sure he could trace his way back to his chambers. They were luxurious enough, he gathered. A private balcony and a huge closet were all Magnus needed, and he had gotten both. His clothes and accessories were all tucked in, and if he ever needed some times away from the nephilim brats, he would have a nice view to make him company.

Insultingly, though, from where he stood Magnus realized all rooms looked the same. Each and everyone of them had a private balcony, and he would bet they all had a sizeable wardrobe as well. One would think the foreign royalty would be given especial quarters. But then again, that was Alicante for you. Accepting downworlder candidates to make amends for breeding out a psychopath clearly was enough for them. They would never accept that a Edomian prince was above their so precious nobility. Not in their territory, at least. 

It was a good thing, then, that Magnus had left the lamp on before going for a little reconnaissance of the surroundings. In the state he was, he’d never find his way back otherwise.

Magnus finished the bottle and followed the dull light that came out from one of the rooms. All dormitories were located in the second floor, but Magnus was a tall man. He could reach the base of his balcony from the outside and climb onto him, if he so wanted. That was how he had gotten out in the first place, so those infernal guards wouldn’t keep track of him.

It was only natural that he went back in the same manner. 

All he had to do was to find a place to start the climb. The nephilim wine was great, but as always, it left Magnus somewhat dumb. He guessed it was fitting, considered its origin. 

Really, a people that throw a toned down hunger games celebration just to choose a bride to their grown-ass future heir was not composed of the brightest bulbs. Surely heir royal family could not be so revolting that Prince Jace couldn’t find a nice girl on his own. Magnus had seen pictures of him; Jace was a decent-looking guy. 

Not nearly as beautiful as that tall Lightwood lordling that was always with him, but still; decent. Magnus remembered seeing the boy from afar, in the few times the Archduke had brought his son to a Meeting of State. Alexander had grown into a gorgeous man, as polite as one could expect from his station. He had picked up Magnus’ interest when he’d spoken rather abruptly against Queen Mother Imogen during one of said events. Alexander was honest, even to a fault. 

If Prince Jace was even the least like the Lightwood boy, then he shouldn’t need a glorified dating competition to find a queen. There had to be at least one girl that wanted something serious with him. And if not with him per say, with that golden thing he would be wearing on his head someday. 

At least in this Magnus couldn’t complain. His father had never batted on eyes on Magnus’ dating life. Much like with everything else, the prince’s affections was a high gossip topic in Edom, but he was free to do as he pleased. As long as he produced a suitable heir at one point, nobody in the Hell Court cared with who Magnus was sleeping. 

That was a nice inheritance from their first ruler, Queen Lilith. Since she had never produced an heir of her own body, but instead had chosen one to call her child, that was never a requirement in the first place. Life was much more enjoyable without the anchors of reproduction weighing on the royal family’s ankles. 

In Edom, power resided in competency. Not in the purity of someone’s blood.

That was why so many looked at Magnus and waited for him to prove his worth. Magnus was well-liked and involved enough to have the love of his people, but he had yet to make a real change in the political scenery. With King Asmodeus’ leash tightened so close around magnus’ neck, though, it was hard to find an opportunity. 

Magnus had lived through the Silent War and watched the grip of the Circle strangle Edom’s economy almost to bankruptcy. He was just a young man then, who barely understood why his luxuries were taken away, one by one. 

Now, however, Magnus knew better. And it was time to put his short freedom to good use. 

But first, a good night of sleep. Magnus looked at the balcony, just a stretch from reach. There was a perfectly shaped rock sticking from the wall just where he needed it to be in order to pull himself up. Perfect. A simple push and he would be able to climb it. Enough divagations about proving his worth or thinking of pretty young lords.

Time for the Prince of Hell to go to bed. 

\---

They had drunk too much. Alec wasn’t a fan of alcohol to begin with, preferring to only drink socially if at all. But between celebrating Jace’s birthday and the talk of all three of them getting out of the Ascension with marriages on the horizon, Alec had felt the need to down a few shots. 

It had been a mistake. For one, he had barely found his way to his room. Once he did, Alec had knocked his head against the lamp as he tried to sit down on the bed. Turning the light on was the only thing he managed before throwing himself onto the bed with the clear intention of only getting up in the morning. The world around Alec was spinning and it was so much worse whenever he tried to close his eyes.

This was why he hated drinking. 

It also didn’t help that Isabelle could drink her own weight and not be affected at all. By the end of the night, she was sketching possible scenarios for Alec to approach the foreign emissaries. If a third of their stupid ideas was savable, that was too much. Alec definitely wasn’t going to challenge Lady Maia for an armwrestling competition, for example. No way.

And, of course, neither Jace nor Isabelle had been the least helpful when Alec told them he had no idea how to attract the Prince of Hell to an alliance. Let alone the fact that those words had set off an hour of merciless teasing and some seriously inappropriate suggestions, not one of them had any idea how to approach Magnus Bane. 

Groaning, Alec fished his phone from his pocket. He had all the information he needed on the Big Four, as he was calling the most important people of each downworlder country. Beta Maia Roberts, from Lukos. Lord Raphael Santiago, from Vampatria. Sir Meliorn, of Faeland. And Prince Magnus Bane, from Edom. 

Alec had a rough idea of how to get to the first three, but Magnus was still an incognita. The very few times they’ve seen each other, in parties or international events, the prince had been more than courteous. They had never spoke much, but something in Magnus made Alec trust him.

One way or the other, Alec had to get to Magnus. He was the most important of all. 

So important, Alec was starting to go mad. It was the only explanation to him seeing the Prince of Hell standing in his balcony. Or at least, Alec thought that was Magnus. He had only seen a few pictures of Magnus, but those eyes. Those warm and expressive eyes. Those were all Alec could see, as the man walked into the bedroom and towards the bed.

It had to be a dream, induced by the alcohol. Alec could barely discern what was happening, with his sight so hazy, but he felt it when the figure - Magnus, wasn’t it? - climbed onto the bed and snuggled next to him.

“G’night,” the prince said, leaning his face on Alec’s shoulder. He was warm and his hair had a faint citrus smell to it. Alec didn’t remember ever smelling anything in his dreams before. Or feeling such a warm touch as Magnus rest his body against him.

That was a nice way to get to Magnus, if Alec could say so. Too bad it was just a dream. “Good night.”

When Alec woke up with the light coming through the open curtains of his balcony, he groaned. The headache was making his head throb and the light didn’t make it any better. That was no way to show up for the opening ceremony of the Ascension. It was going to be a painful and long day.

At least his sleep had been great. It was very rare that Alec got to share a bed with someone. He used to do that a lot with Jace when they were kids, but that was an entirely different kind altogether. To keep his love life discreet, Alec preferred not to get attached. That meant quick sex and no love. The last time he’d cuddle with someone, Alec was freshly nineteen and serving on the Shadowhunter Army. He didn’t even remember the name of the boy, just the feeling of their hands together.

He was probably missing that way more than he knew. That was the only explanation to dreaming the presence of Prince Magnus in his bed.

But missing someone to cuddle with didn’t explain the glitter on his pillow. Whatever had happened with Jace and Isabelle the night before, Alec was sure none of them were wearing sparkly makeup. He especially. Then where the fuck did that come from?

Alec didn’t have much time to think about it, though. His phone buzzed with a call from Raj, his personal secretary. Well, with the seventh call from Raj, to be exact. Groaning again, Alec answered just so he would let Raj know he was indeed alive. That was followed by a much too quick shower and getting himself into his military uniform. 

It was ridiculous to wear it to a breakfast, but costume dictated that the opening ceremony of the Ascension was equivalent to any royal event. Everyone was to wear their best clothes and those were Alec’s. His black Major uniform, condecorated with a dozen golden medals of honor. 

Sighing, Alec joined his sister at her door. Isabelle was also wearing her uniform and she ported even more medals than he. Isabelle worked with both the front lines and the medics, exceeding in both. Much like Jace, she was a natural born fighter, a motive of great proud to the Lightwood House. 

All three of them had served in the Shadowhunter Army, going on diplomatic missions or helping to pacify the former colonies. It was customary to every young lord or lady to serve at the army for a period of at least an year, once they had come of age. Choosing a military career was the only other option for Alicante’s nobility, aside from playing at the court’s games. 

So they had served, to become experts in both. But they had never been to war. 

Hopefully, nobody ever would. Not in Jace’s reign or his children’s or their children’s. The Silent War had been the greatest political conflict of the last three centuries, and the idea was for it to be the last one too. The times when Alicante considered the downworlders as inferior people was gone. Or it would be, once their generation took charge. When that happens, there would be no more wars. 

It was a sweet dream. As sweet as sleeping with the Prince of Hell in his arms. But only one of those was up to Alec to happen and he would not fail in his duty.

Clearing his throat, Alec escorted Isabelle to the main hall. Jace was already there, looking as dashing as ever. He was by the food aisle, where an international breakfast was served. The guests had until 10 am to mingle and eat. It was also the time to size everyone else, before the contestants were formally introduced to the Prince.

From where he stood, Alec could see Lady Maia and Lady Gretel talking with their respective escorts. Sir Bartholomew “Bat” Velasquez was a new member of the Knights of the Moon, a glorious and influential group that headed the Alpha Commander’s army. Old Sir Taito, the Gray Wolf, had lived through four different Alpha Commanders. He was the oldest person in the Ascension and his presence made it clear Luke Garroway’s intention. Lukos was there to win.

“Talk to me,” Jace said, stopping in between Alec and Isabelle. His boyish smile was gone and his eyes zoomed into the Lukenian ladies, lingering just too long on Maia before moving to the Seelie delegation.

Alec cleared his throat, fidgeting with his phone. “Five nephilim candidates and six downworlders. The reception has been mostly positive. “From Alicante, the Social Climbers besides Iz are Ladies Helen Blackthorn and Aline Penhallow. Lady Lydia is a serious contestant and-” Alec hesitated, staring straight into Jace’s eyes. “Clary.”

Jace nodded, his maxilar flexing. When they were young, Jace and Clary had the sweetest of romances. More of a hand-holding and stolen kisses kind of thing, they were the golden couple of the nation. 

But then Lady Jocelyn divorced her husband and moved away to Lukos, taking her daughter with her, and the fairy tale was gone. Jace cleared his throat. “I see Kaelie is here too.”

“She is the only Seelie candidate.” Isabelle crossed her arms and smiled when Sir Meliorn nodded at her direction. He was High Lady Kaelie’s escort. “That’s a bold move.”

While Jace and Clary’s romance was sweet and innocent, the relationship between Jace and Kaelie was everything but. It was a quick thing, but intense nonetheless. Alec still had nightmares when he remembered stumbling onto them during Meetings of State and finding either one in various state of undress.

“‘Bold’ is a nice way to put it. I’d go with ‘arrogant.’ Too bad we can’t eliminate candidates.” Alec rolled his eyes and pointed at the last group of candidates. “Vampatria sent two candidates as well. Countess Maria and… Simon.”

Snorting, Jace crossed his arms. “Come on, buddy. He has a title.”

Alec’s expression made it crystal clear what he thought of Simon’s title and it made Isabelle chuckle. “I quite like it,” she said, and incredibly, she meant it. “Lord Daylighter, Simon Lewis. It’s cute.”

Rolling his eyes, Alec just sighed. “Regardless, he is also a Social Climber. And he closes the list.”

“I made a poll on Twitter,” Isabelle informed, “to test the public opinion. I wouldn’t say the people are counting out Simon just yet. He ended up in second place, merely one percent behind Clary.” She giggled when her brother shook his head. “A surprise, though. People are really into the Beta, Maia Roberts. She got way more votes than Kaelie, for one.”

Jace didn’t look at all displeased by that. His eyes kept coming back to Maia, but when Alec followed Jace’s gaze, he did not see the She-Wolf. All he saw was Magnus Bane, laughing at something Maia has just said.

A strange feeling took over Alec. That was the first time he had dreamed with someone like this. It barely seemed like a dream. It felt more like a memory, as absurd as it sounded. It wasn’t possible that the Prince of Hell had simply showed up on his balcony and decided to cuddle him to sleep. It had to be a dream.

In all the rare occasions they had met, though, Alec remembered how Magnus’ eyes would linger on his. Long stares by those beautiful, warm eyes. For an eternal moment, their gazes would cross and Magnus would just keep looking, keep paying attention to him when all eyes were on everyone else.

This time, however, when Magnus’ eyes crossed with his, Magnus looked away.

Alec didn’t have much time to think what that meant, though. Jace smiled and clapped his hands, a bright smile on his lips. “Let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's do this indeed.
> 
> In fact, let us all do this. I have yet to choose who will be the winner of the Ascension and I hope you guys help me on this. I'll be counting the reader's votes as I post the chapters. Malec might be end-game in all universes, but the Ascended will be the readers' choice in this one. So don't forget to vote for your favorite candidate!
> 
> I'm ecstatic to announce this baby was beta-ed by the one and only [Pravs](https://twitter.com/magnusbake)! Glad to have you back, babe!
> 
> I can be found on [Tumblr](http://sweetillusionketz.tumblr.com/) and on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/Ketz_CML/). I'll be counting votes on those too. 
> 
> Kudos, comments, and tweets are more than welcome!
> 
> Ketz


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand it's back!
> 
> Alright, guys. First of all, the results of Chap 1 voting! Maia takes the lead with 15 votes, while Simon has 10. Clary comes in third with 6 votes, and lastly and most surprisingly, Dot has 1 vote.
> 
> Let's see if Chap 2 changes things ;)

After three days apart from the outside world, Magnus was seriously losing his mind.

Not that the life in the Institute was bad, far from it. Alicante really spared no expense to make the guests feel as important as the country felt. All the meals had a variety of dishes from every country participating in the Ascension and Magnus was having the time of his life trying different drinks during the lazy afternoons in the pool. 

So far, the most exciting thing that has happened was the Opening Ceremony, where every wanna-be queen paraded in front of Prince Jace like some sort of high fashion show. In Magnus’ honest opinion, not one of the candidates got even close to the piece Dot was wearing. There was a reason why Idumea was the capital of fashion, after all.

There were some honorable mentions, of course. Lady Isabelle had always caught Magnus’ eyes with her daring looks and the ceremony hadn’t been an exception. Lady Clary looked cute, but she had the misfortune of standing beside her half-burned brother, which somehow ruined the look. Magnus recognized Raphael’s suits when he saw them and the Daylighter was rocking his look whenever he managed to keep his mouth shut.

Another one to stand out was the Beta Maia, but Magnus was not surprised by that at all. The she-wolf had always had a keen sense of fashion. That explained the beautiful piece she was wearing right now, as they tanned by the common pool. 

“So,” Magnus said, moving his sunglasses aside. “Ready for tonight’s main event?”

Maia looked at him from her book. She had been devouring volume after volume, presumably in preparation for the first Mortal Trial. Nephilim were very dramatic for keeping the names from ancients time when the competitors indeed had to go through various life-threatening situations in order to win the hand of the prince or princess. 

Nowadays, all they had to do was give the right answer. “As ready as I can be, I guess.” Maia gestured towards a notebook she had set aside. “If I tell you all my notes on shadowhunter military strategies are in there, will you try to steal it?”

Magnus chuckled. “I promise I won’t. I’m pretty sure Dot is focusing on history rather than fighting power.”

“Risky,” Maia said and returned her attention to the book. “She’ll have to remember to base her answers on the side of history they want to remember.”

“That’s a given.” Magnus rolled his eyes. 

There were main strategies the candidates implemented on that phase of the competition. Some approached the drawn question from a historical point of view. Others liked to draw parallels to the military victories the shadowhunters army had over the years. A select few did well by simply being themselves. No matter what your strategy was, one thing was widely known. Your answer had to please the future monarch.

In Prince Jace’s case, that meant bold answers, full of confidence. Or so Magnus had gathered from the few times he saw the royal bastard in the last couple of days.

The door that lead to the pool area opened with a burst, making Magnus lose track of his thoughts. Most of the people were at the fields nearby, riding horses or betting on who would win the races. Magnus had decided to enjoy a little peace and quiet instead.

Clearly, Raphael shared his wishes because he stormed to where Magnus and Maia were sitting.

“Careful now, darling. Don’t forget about your skin condition.” Magnus blinked as Raphael all but shoved him aside to share the chair with him.

Maia frowned. “Skin condition?”

“He’s allergic to the sun and happiness,” Magnus explained seriously.

Raphael just huffed, but mostly ignored him. He always did that, ever since they were just kids bored at country meetings. “That Lightwood brat is pissing me off.”

“Did he try to get you to agree to his committee too?” Maia asked, a chuckle on her lips. “It’s a nice idea, to create an International Transparency Committee. Too bad it won’t ever happen.”

Magnus muffled a chuckle, but that was mostly from nerves. If the Ascension hasn’t been the most exciting of events so far, Magnus’ personal life was. Ever since he had accidentally invaded Alec Lightwood’s bedroom and then proceeded to hop into bed with him, Magnus had been playing hide and seek with the lordling.

Mortified didn’t even begin to cover how Magnus felt when he woke up in the middle of the night and saw Alec there, sleeping peacefully by his side. Especially because, at first, the sight of Alec just sent a rush of calmness in Magnus. He was a gorgeous man and there was a softness to him that was hard to find in their world of hard lies. But that didn’t mean Alec would be happy to find Magnus there, snuggling up to him as if they were at all intimate.

Even if Alec’s fingers had been brushing on Magnus’.

Still, Magnus had been avoiding Alec ever since that night. What really hasn’t proved to be an easy task, considering Alec was set on talking all downworlder delegations into his fairy tale of an idea. It was a sweet dream and very much in line with this new façade of international cooperation. To start an international committee that would keep the relationships between the countries as transparent as possible. 

No more waging terrible wars because one of the downworlder countries broke the Accords. Alicante one day had owned every single one of their countries, but centuries of fighting had earned its freedom, one by one. The only thing left that ensured any international authority of Alicante and its Clave were the Accords. That document had been signed two centuries prior and, although it granted the former colonies freedom, it also established that any and all international matters were to be solved by the Clave.

In other words, the countries were free to do as they please within their borders. Any relationship between two or more countries had to be authorized by the Clave. To fail to notify the Clave of a simple economic transaction was grounds for war.

No wonder Valentine and his lackeys were able to strangle the downworlder countries almost to bankruptcy. They found every single agreement between Edom, Vampatria, Faeland, and Lukos that had been made away from the Clave’s knowledge and annulled them. In months, all four countries’ trading was reduced to their deals with Alicante.

And then the Circle broke every non-domestic agreement, effectively stopping every shipment that went in or out. The downworlders were left on their own, incapable of maintaining their economy, but threatened with war if they looked elsewhere for help.

All of that happened with the veiled blessing of the nephilim Crown. And now Lord Alec wanted to make things completely transparent. No more lies, or scheming, or bullying. 

It was a pretty show, just as pretty as Alec himself. 

But it was just that. A show.

“He’s very insistent, isn’t he?” Magnus said, ignoring that his voice sounded a little too strangled. “Like an overexcited puppy.”

Maia frowned and exchanged a look with Raphael. “Not the comparison I would make. I wish Luke was here to endure him.” 

“If Alec wasn’t the mediator tonight, I would’ve told him exactly where to shove his committee.” Raphael sighed. “But that wouldn’t exactly help Simon’s chances.”

“I didn’t know Simon was into guys too,” Maia commented, a little too casually. 

Magnus arched an eyebrow at her. He remembered vaguely that Maia and Simon had gone on a date or two a few years ago. Raphael had been ecstatic, or as ecstatic as he got, to know Simon wouldn’t be tormenting him anymore.

Too bad the affair only lasted for a few months. They were cute together. 

“Doesn’t matter if he is. According to Simon, him being here is a message the prince is sending. This new generation has no regard for tradition.” Raphael didn’t really seem to disapprove as he spoke. “They are annoying.”

“Is that why you were talking to Lady Isabelle so gently yesterday?” Magnus asked, checking his nail polish. 

“Isabelle is different,” Raphael said, narrowing his eyes. A funny reaction, but not as funny as Magnus expected. 

He had seen how Raphael looked at the Lightwood girl. Three days weren’t long enough for the prince to find a spouse, but Isabelle worked fast. She had already gone for a long walk with Meliorn through the flower gardens and shared a private cooking class with Raphael the night before. Magnus admired her effectiveness. Isabelle would find a suitable husband in the first week of festivities if she kept this up. 

Those Lightwoods didn’t sleep on the job. 

Magnus sighed and turned to lay on his stomach. As long as he could keep avoiding Alec, everything would turn out okay. 

\---

Alec found Magnus Bane just a couple of feet from the main hall. 

So far, his attempts to convince the downworlder leaders to join his initiative had gone less than ideally. Maia had been polite enough to offer her participation in the Ascension as an excuse, while Meliorn skirted around his questions and eluded him with empty platitudes. Raphael simply said no and asked that Alec stop bothering him. 

That wasn’t his exact words, but Alec suspected that the words Raphael did use were kinder than the ones he was thinking of. 

It was fair to say Alec wasn’t feeling very popular with the downworlders. 

If only he could get one of them to take his side, then maybe that would convince the others. All he needed was a chance to show them what he truly meant with his committee. That it was not an empty gesture, designed to make amends for what his father’s generation had done. Alec was set in creating a new form of ruling, one that was beneficial to everyone.

His last hope of success laid with Prince Magnus. Alec’s initial plan was to talk to him first, before trying his luck with the other future leaders. If the Prince of Hell was willing to give this a chance, the others would follow suit. Magnus was the reference, the one that could make or break Alec’s efforts.

But for some reason, it was impossible to find him. Alec hadn’t seen the prince anywhere since the Opening Ceremony. At least, not for long enough to make conversation. Magnus didn’t go to any of the suggested activities so far and finding him in the labyrinth that was the Institute was practically impossible. Alec had actively tried.

If he didn’t know better, Alec would say Magnus was avoiding him. Which was all kinds of ridiculous. Alec had to be overthinking things, because of his completely inappropriate dream. There was no reason for Magnus to give that much thought to him, or care enough to spend his days deliberated out of Alec’s way. It had to be just a coincidence.

Regardless, there Magnus was, fixing his makeup on the decorative mirror before taking his place for the First Trial. It was a common practice to check their appearances, since the Trials were the only part of the Ascension that was televised. Those and the Opening and Ending Ceremonies. Everything else was kept secret, to assure the attending parties their privacy. The Ascension was not for the commoners’ entertainment, after all.

Alec approached the prince. “Good evening, your Highness.”

Magnus’ eyes widened as he saw him through the mirror’s reflection. For a second, Alec could see real apprehension on the prince’s face. Was that something he said? “Lord Alexander,” Magnus said, his voice wavering a little. “That is a beautiful suit you got there.” 

“T-thank you.” Alec frowned, not expecting that. He was too busy staring at Magnus’ makeup to anticipate the prince’s reaction. Magnus had spread a thin line of black, shimmering eye shadow around his eyes. Not unlike what Alec found on his pillow. 

Clearing his throat, Alec focused on his duty. Weird coincidences could be dealt with later. “When you have a minute, there is something I would like to discuss with you. It is about an initiative that could benefit all of our countries in time.”

A flash of mild annoyance crossed Magnus’ face, replacing the unsureness. “So I’ve heard. A word of advice, darling; let it go. You have enough on your plate trying to find a bride to the prince.” The shadow of a smirk showed what Magnus thought of that task. But it was the last thing he said that hurt the most. “Don’t go thinking you can change centuries of history in twenty-five days.”

There was something in Magnus’ voice that made the words feel like a punch in the stomach. The prince hadn’t been rude about, and although there was a hint of condescension in his tone, that was not the problem. It was the finality with Magnus said it, dismissing Alec’s attempt without even given it a chance first. As if there was no way it could work.

It made Alec want to try even harder. “Not by myself I can’t. But with your help, maybe we all can take a step in the right direction.”

The prince smiled quietly, clearly not convinced. “That is a beautiful sentiment, my lord. But you will excuse me for not throwing all my support behind you words just because they come from your sweet voice. I urge you to focus on what you can do. I, for one, am here to simply support Lady Dorothea.”

Alec swallowed hard. What did he expect? That the future leaders of the Downworld would just hop onto his idea? One day, Alec would be the third most powerful person in Alicante. Now, he was just Jace’s adviser. He had no real power. Even if the other believed on his promises of mutual cooperation, they all knew Alec lacked the autonomy to do anything concrete. It was impossible.

But that didn’t mean he would just give up without a fight. After all, impossible just meant he needed to try again.

“I think we can do both,” Alec said, hands clasping behind his back. He needed the stability of his military training as he felt Magnus’ entire attention focus on him. “For centuries, the Ascension has defined more than just the royal consort. The future of Alicante has been discussed and outlined during these events, in every generation since King Jonathan, the Shadowhunter, united the people under his command. What happens in these weeks has changed the world before. It is up to us to change it again.”

Magnus nodded, to show he understood. His eyes, those beautiful, soulful eyes, never left Alec’s face as he considered the words. “You won’t give this up, will you Lord Alexander?”

“Please, Alec is fine, your Highness.”

The prince arched an eyebrow at him. “I do prefer Alexander. I also asked you a question.”

Alec pushed his lips together, but then shook his head. “I won’t, your Highness. I really believe a Transparency Committee is the first step to international cooperation.”

Something in the way Magnus was regarding him shifted. He still wasn’t entirely convinced, far from it. But the initial skepticism was gone from Magnus’ face. If anything, he seemed to believe Alec’s intentions were true.

“Passion is the fuel to change,” Magnus said calmly. “And I can see you are full of it.” He stopped, eyes moving to Alec’s hands. Magnus frowned a little and then he faced Alec again. “It makes me glad to know Alicante will be served by a man like you one day.”

That wasn’t the yes Alec expected. Prince Magnus had not, in any way, accepted to be a part of his initiative. He hadn’t gone all the way to mock Alec outright, though Magnus made it clear what he thought of Alicante’s willingness to cooperate.

Alec didn’t blame him for it. Convincing the downworlders that things could change would be hard, especially in this initial stage. But Alec would do it. He owed it to his prince, to make Jace’s reign better than the ones before. He owed it to his country, as Alec had been groomed and raised to take over all International Affairs after his father. He owed it to himself, as someone who looked behind at history and only saw injustices that needed righting.

“Thank you, your Highness,” Alec said, and bowed as the prince moved to join the others in the room the First Trial would take place. 

Magnus hadn’t said yes. He hadn’t even said he would consider joining Alec’s initiative. But the harshness on Magnus’ eyes softened just a little as he excused himself and entered the main saloon, and it was enough to give Alec hope. 

\---

Whatever Magnus was expecting the First Trial to be, it wasn’t this. The ballroom had been completed re-arranged as to form a circular disposition of chairs, one for each competitor and for their escort. Right in the middle of the room, there was a 360-degree stand from where it was possible to see everyone. 

There, Prince Jace stood in all his glory. He was chatting nonchalantly with Lord Alexander, after he had followed Magnus into the room. Alec didn’t seem half as unconcerned as his future monarch. Not that Magnus blamed him. It couldn’t be easy to have his oh so brilliant idea shut down like that.

But it was for the best. Alec’s idea was as sweet as he was, but impossible.

“Your Highness,” someone said behind him and Magnus turned to look at Sir Meliorn. 

He was a pretty man, the Queen’s Knight. Meliorn seemed to always be laughing quietly at everyone else, with his smile that was part a smirk and part a sneer. “My lord,” Magnus nodded. “Excited for tonight?”

“That wouldn’t be the word I’d use, no.” Meliorn looked at where Magnus was staring and smiled. “I take Alec has pitched his Committee idea for you too.”

“He has, indeed.”

Meliorn sighed in disappointment. “Too bad. I wish I was there to witness that.”

Magnus arched an eyebrow at him. “It wasn’t half as fun as you’d expect. He has good intentions, at least. We could use an Archduke that cares. That would be a revolution in itself.” He sighed when he realized Sir Meliorn was looking rather bored with the topic. “Anyway, I will take you up on that offer for a later celebration tonight. The High Lady’s room, I assume.”

“As per usual. Downworlder only,” Meliorn said, looking around. “There’s too much nephilim here. The prince could arrive soon and start this Trial. This is the least interesting thing that will happen tonight.”

“The prince is already here.” Magnus gestured discreetly to where Jace and Alec stood, now joined by their sister. 

That made Meliorn blink. “Oh. I thought the prince was the one without half of his face.”

Magnus chuckled. “That’s Count Morgenstern.”

Sighing, Meliorn shrugged. “They all look the same to me. With your permission, your Highness.” He bowed and went to take his place beside Kaelie, leaving Magnus no choice but to swallow his laughter and join Dot as well.

It didn’t take long for all the candidates and their escorts to be positioned in their designated spots. The Prince stood in the middle of the room, higher than all of the others. He opened up the First Trial with a speech about the importance of testing the future consort’s abilities, or something to that matter.

Magnus wouldn’t know. He was too busy stealing glances from Alec. The Lord stood by Lady Isabelle’s side, watching their prince talk. Every once in awhile, Alec’s lips would move and form the words Jace was saying. It was endearing to see just how much work Alec had put into this. 

As the ceremony continued, Magnus learned other things as well. Alec had been brought up to serve, but the prince referred to him for his every move. There was an understanding between them, something that could only be explained by intimacy and mutual trust. Jace was a wild soul, that was known to everyone, but he had followed Alec’s script to the letter. This kind of reverence, and Alec’s devotion to his future king, in turn, was the making of a great reign.

Whoever wins the Ascension could only hope to complement their relationship. No wonder there were those who thought Lady Isabelle should be chosen, regardless of her childhood ties with the prince. She worked perfectly as the third piece to that puzzle, making it a well-oiled machine.

Which was only evidenced by her answer when Alec was brought up to the center stage. Lady Isabelle’s was the first name drawn, and so her escort was to pose her one of the questions the Clave had selected for the night.

“Alicante is at war with a foreign country,” Alec read. His voice was clear and impersonal, the voice of a soldier. “The king has died and your children are not of age. All the generals urge you to attack and avenge the king, but you know that means sending tropes out without a real strategy. The decision is entirely yours.” He looked up to his sister. “What do you choose?”

Lady Isabelle didn’t even need time to consider. “I’ll choose whatever we think is best, brother. The Angel forbids our prince is ever taken from us, but if that day comes, I will turn to the Archduke for guidance. Together, we will avenge his highness, but never at the expense of our people.”

Alec nodded and they both looked at the prince. It was by Jace’s word that a candidate was given leave to end their answer urged to keep explaining themselves further. The trick was to appeal to him, while giving a reasonable answer. 

Jace nodded, a lazy smirk taking over his lips. “I was hoping for a full-out revenge plan, but I guess that’s the next best thing.”

The three of them smiled and for a second Magnus wanted in. They made it seem so easy, to rule besides people you trust implicitly. It was something to strive to, something that Magnus wasn’t sure he would ever have. Not from his father’s advisors, at least. He had friends at home, Lord Ragnor and Lady Catarina high above all, but neither was particularly interested in sharing the burdens of the crown with him. Magnus had their undying loyalty and unwavering support, as his friends, but the throne of Edom was a lonely place.

The rest of the nephilim ladies followed suit, each of them answering her question dutifully, but lacking the chemistry that opened up the First Trial. Still, Prince Jace heard them and even asked for Lady Lydia to elaborate when she condoned the torture of a terrorist family if he refused to talk himself.

Lady Maia was the first downworlder to be questioned. Sir Bat looked smaller than he was under the spotlight, but the Beta’s presence was undeniable. She chose to sacrifice a life in order to save hundreds, when she was presented with the choice to pull a runaway train from a broken bridge to where a single unaware worker was finishing his job.

That called Prince Jace’s attention. “That would mean that you would choose to kill the worker. The responsibility of his life is yours with that choice.”

“Yes,” Maia agreed. “And I would bear it. Saving the others wouldn’t wash away the loss of this one life, but it would be worth it. I would bear the death so that others wouldn’t have to.”

Jace nodded, showing that he understood. His gaze shifted to Alec just for long enough to see the Lord nodding in encouragement. “But what if, my lady Maia, instead of an unknown worker the person standing in the escape track is the person you love the most? Would your choice still be the same?”

Silence took over the room and Magnus held his breath, waiting for the answer. 

After a few seconds of consideration, Maia nodded. “The choice would remain the same. Only the burden would be greater, your Highness.”

The answer seemed to please the prince. Jace bowed from the place he was sitting, a smile dancing on his lips. “Thank you for your answer.”

“Your Highness,” Maia said, returning the bow with a movement of her head.

Magnus was called to the stand next, to inquire Lady Dot next. He made his show of asking the dramatic scenario-questions that were selected to her and, all in all, Dot had delivered a perfect answer. It wasn’t enough to grab the prince’s attention, but Magnus could see on Alec’s face that he would’ve wanted to know more if it was up to him to decide.

It wasn’t, though, and that was a pity. Alec paid attention to everything the candidates said, and that included Simon’s ramblings when it was his time under the spotlight. Everyone around the Daylighter chuckled and smiled along. Prince Jace himself had a charmed smirk on his lips when Simon was done talking, but not Alec. 

Alec had listened and learned. Just as he had with every other competitor. It was from his queues that Jace knew when to press for more and when to let go. From time to time, Alec would confer with Isabelle, just a few quiet words. The candidates had to please Jace, but it was the Lightwoods who were the judges of the night.

The golden trio, unreachable as they ruled the Ascension as they would one day rule Alicante.

But then Lady Clary’s name was called and Magnus realized he had been mistaken. Alec, Jace, and Isabelle could be on a different level than everybody else, but that didn’t mean there was no way into their tight group. As Count Morgenstern took the stage and looked at his sister, asking her what would she do if she found out someone from her family was plotting against the Crown, Clary didn’t hesitate. 

“I would stop them myself,” she declared with iron resolve in her voice. There was more to that statement than a simple answer, and both the prince and the Lightwoods seemed deadly serious as they all zeroed on the Count and awaited for repercussions.

The only reaction Count Jonathan had, however, was limited to his eyes. Those cold, dark eyes, that looked so black as he stared at his sister devoid of any feelings. Magnus felt cold only for watching that scene happening, but small and delicate Lady Clary didn’t even flinch. She sustained her brother’s gaze, challenging him to contest her.

“That’s enough,” Alec’s voice sounded, cutting through the tension. “Thank you, Count Jonathan.” He left no room for protest, and Jonathan didn’t offer any. He simply went back to his sister’s side, not facing anyone. How Lady Clary could stand being near such a menacing presence, was beyond Magnus.

And then he got it. Lady Clary looked at Jace, who in turn looked at Alec. Isabelle was staring at her brother too. One word from him, and Meliorn would be wrong. This event just might end up being the most interesting part of the night after all.

But Alec just took the stage and closed the First Trial with a ceremonial speech. Short and to the point, he put an end to the whole affair as if it had never happened.

“Come on,” Lady Dot said to Magnus once everyone was already leaving the room. “Let the real event of tonight begin.”

Magnus nodded absently, his eyes still fixed on Alec. He was still standing with Jace and Isabelle, but now Clary and Simon had joined them. As the prince and the Daylighter exchanged quips and the girls talked among themselves, Alec stood tall, watching over them.

Until his eyes met with Magnus. Those hazel eyes, full of innocence and passion. Full of promise.

Alexander Lightwood could be just a nephilim, too unaware of how the real world worked to know any better. But he was not without value. If he has put half of that intensity in his effort for international cooperation, then maybe it was something Magnus was willing to give a chance to.

Smiling, Magnus gave Alec a quick nod. He received another one back and for just that split of a second, they had an understanding all of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully Alec and Magnus will share more than an understanding soon enough <3
> 
> Don't forget to vote for your favorite candidate! Everyone can vote and for more than one candidate. I'll be counting the votes every chapter.
> 
> Huge thank you for [Pravs](https://twitter.com/magnusbake)! Three seconds is all she needs to beta a chapter, it's astonishing!
> 
> I can be found on [Tumblr](http://sweetillusionketz.tumblr.com/) and on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/Ketz_CML/). I'll be counting votes on those too. 
> 
> Kudos, comments, and tweets are more than welcome!
> 
> Ketz


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand I'm back!
> 
> Ready for another chapter? I don't think you are.
> 
> First, the partial results so far! Maia is in the first spot with 30 votes, followed by Simon's 24 votes. Clary is in third place and her total is 15.
> 
> Keep voting guys!
> 
> Warning: Violence, Minor Character Death

Alec waited by the balcony, phone in hand as he fidgeted with it. Down at the labyrinth gardens, the guests were playing games as each of the contestants had a whole hour to impress Jace on their own. One by one, they were allowed in his presence, just the two of them. No eyes to watch them, no ears to hear what was being said.

The Second Trial was all about confidentiality. Where the First served to measure the fiber of the contestants, this one tested their ability to be discreet. Whatever happened inside that conference room only mattered to those present in there. This would probably be the most intriguing of all the Trials, as the key was not to refrain from telling others what had transpired. It was about knowing who to tell. The consort has to be able to judge character and find those he or she can trust.

And to test that, Alec and Jace had come up with a trial of their own. It wasn’t enough to sit and wait to see who among the contestants would babbler to the wrong person. There had to be a better way to tell who was trustworthy and who wasn’t. 

So, to each participant, Jace would tell a different secret. Same tale of his past, some quirk the general public didn’t know. Something harmless, but that was inciting enough for them to want to tell. Or something so minor, it wouldn’t sound like it needed to be kept secret. 

Anything really, as long as Jace and Alec could recognize it from the mouth of people who weren’t supposed to know.

Secrets. Alec had never been good at keeping secrets. The first secret he remembered keeping was when Jace broke his father’s statue. Alec had been around seven years old. Jace, Izzy, and he were playing inside the royal palace and Jace accidentally knocked over the bust. Alec had taken the blame and the punishment, but he hadn’t been able to lie when his mother sat him down and asked if he was telling the truth of not.

Alec had been older when he began to keep a second secret to himself. He was still a boy, just eleven, when he realized he didn’t want to hold Lady Lydia’s hand in the Annual Gala Ball, but he would be happy to hold Lord Victor’s. Thinking of that now made Alec’s stomach turn. Victor Aldertree had grown up to a be a scheming snake, but back when they were children he was just a handsome boy. And Alec liked handsome boys.

Now, he was keeping a third secret. Alec had no idea what he was doing. Not truly. His Transparency Committee idea had seemed great before, but now that the Prince of Hell had openly thrown his support to the idea, Alec was starting to second-guess himself.

It was one thing to dream about making a change. It was a completely different thing to actually do it.

The door behind Alec opened and Jace walked onto the balcony. His hair was a mess and he was setting his shirt back in place. 

Alec arched his eyebrow at him. “I assume the meeting with High Lady Kaelie went well.”

“Oh yes,” Jace said, a smirk playing on his lips as he stopped to watch the guests down at the gardens. “We talked about books.”

“Sure.” Alec decided he didn’t want to know more. “Izzy texted me while you were in there. You told Lady Maria about the time we broke into your father’s liquor cabinet? Are you insane?”

Jace just shrugged. “It’s a funny story.”

“We got drunk on less than a bottle of wine and then I cried because my mother would get mad at us.” Alec narrowed his eyes at him. Nothing about that story was funny. Since Jace just shrugged, not looking regretful at all, Alec sighed. “At least we know Vampatria can’t be trusted.”

“Simon can,” Jace said, looking Alec straight in the eyes. He probably realized he had been a little too intense, since he backed down. Jace looked away, shrugging casually again. “Simon won’t tell anything to anyone.”

Alec arched an eyebrow at him, but decided against commenting on the reaction. “Not even to Clary?” It was no secret that Simon and Clary had always been close friends. They had grown up together, just as Alec, Isabelle, and Jace had. But when Count Valentine started to openly talk against the downworlders Simon’s mother had moved to Vampatria, where their family was originally from.

The distance wasn’t enough to make them lose touch, though. Nothing would.

Stubbornness colored Jace’s face. “Not even to Clary. Simon won’t talk.”

“Alright then.” Alec stopped himself from frowning. He had no idea what that was about, and he wasn’t sure he truly wanted to know. “Talking about her, she’s next. Do you know what are you going to tell her?”

Jace nodded. His expression grew serious as he watched the blue, clear sky. “I’m going to tell her the truth. That I’ve never quite gotten over her.”

“It’s been years,” Alec said, sounding more frustrated than he intended to. “You’ve been with other girls. You’ve moved on.”

“I knew you wouldn’t understand.” Jace sighed but his voice was not cruel. “It’s just… You don’t forget your first love, Alec. Izzy knows that too. You’ve never been there, so you just… You just don’t get it. I’m not saying I’m still in love with Clary. I’m just saying that she’ll always have a place in my heart.”

Alec stared at him for a while. Jace always had a problem to speak about what he felt, and yet somehow he had also always found a voice when it was just the two of them. The future king was charming and witty, but that was just the image Jace presented to the world. Every now and then, his wisdom would surface and Jace would allow himself to be more than just that image.

“These trials, these tests… They are just a parameter.” Alec closed his hand into a fist and then opened it. One more time, two. Until he was able to put his thoughts into a sentence. “Sure, you should pick the best candidate. But the Clave can’t judge who is the best. Neither can I. It’s up to you, Jace. Whoever you choose, I’ll back you up.”

Jace looked at him and his blue and brown eyes shimmered with thankfulness before a mischievous smile took over his lips. “Maybe I won’t choose any of them. Maybe I’ll break with tradition and decide to rule alone, with you as my Archduke and Izzy as my First General.” 

That made Alec snort. Jace could’ve been known as a rebel-type with his leather-jackets and his broody looks, but he was not revolutionary. His problems were with the rules, not the authority that reinforced them. Not that Alec blamed him. The people reinforcing the law were Jace’s parents after all. 

It was different for Alec. His father was the Archduke, but Alec could see him for who he was. A fallible man that had made too many mistakes in the past. Robert Lightwood had failed his country when he let the Circle rise to power, and then he had failed his family when he chose to pursue an affair. He had also particularly failed Alec, when he was the first to tell him to keep his sexuality a secret.

That had still been kinder than what Maryse had said when she found out, though. While Robert told him to hide, Maryse told him to deny it. The difference was subtle, but the pain was great. Since then, however, Alec’s mother had come to terms with her son’s sexuality. It had been a costly process, one that took years and was still not complete. But it was happening.

And if Maryse Lightwood could change, then everyone in Alicante could too.

“But enough about me,” Jace said out of a sudden. “What about you?”

“What about me?”

Jace narrowed his eyes at Alec. “Don’t give me that. I see you and Prince Magnus Bane whispering in the corners. He asked you out to a dance yesterday.”

Alec frowned and cleared his throat, trying to ignore the growing warmth he felt on his cheeks. “I declined.”

“You answered,” Jace corrected him. “If it was anyone else, you’d walk away. But you gave him an answer and then you went with him to one of the balconies. Alone. Don’t think I don’t know that.”

Swallowing hard, Alec looked straight at him. “We talked about the Transparency Committee. Prince Magnus is helping me shape up the first meeting.”

“Sure,” Jace said in a much too casual tone. He snorted. “You and Izzy will end up with fine engagements by the end of this Ascension. Lightwood efficiency strikes again.”

Rolling his eyes, Alec shoved his phone back into his pocket. “You should care about the Transparency Committee working, not that. If it does, your reign will define an Era. We’ll change the way the nations interact.”

Jace nodded, his expression growing more serious. “If there’s one person I know can do it, that’s you, Alec. It will work out. And then you’ll change the world.”

“We’ll make it a better place than we found it,” Alec said, nodding sharply. The Transparency Committee would work.

\---

The Transparency Committee was a disaster. 

At least, the first try was. Magnus watched it crumble before it even started, and he had a privileged seat as it did. Lord Alec was enthusiastic and he had some great ideas, like meeting in a round table and bringing out the coat of arms of each nation. But the thing was, Alec was still a Lightwood. No matter what happened, he would inherit his father’s job. He’d always be rich, powerful, influential.

It was cute that he wanted things to change, but he wouldn’t be the first nephilim to try and give up. It was more comfortable to conform to the system and Alec would realize that sooner or later. Even if he didn’t know that, the others did.

It hadn’t been easy for Magnus to convince the others to give this a shot. For starters, he hadn’t been exactly supportive until the end of the First Trial. After that, Magnus’ discourse had changed from skeptic to tentative. The days passed and he began to slowly introduce the idea to the others under a new light. 

Maia had been the first to accept to come. Her reasoning was that it would help with her chances at the Ascension. If she was perceived as supportive of Alec’s ideas, Prince Jace would appreciate it. Magnus may or may not have pointed out that her biggest competition, Clary and Simon, were both childhood friends of Prince Jace. They had a natural advantage.

But neither was particularly favored by Lord Alec himself. One way to win the guy was through his friends, right?

Convincing Meliorn was more or less similar. He didn’t want Jace, but Meliorn was a part of a smaller version of the Ascension. This one would determine Lady Isabelle’s hand, so impressing her older brother certainly wouldn’t hurt. Besides, Meliorn was more concerned with having fun than anything else. 

By now, High Lady Kaelie knew she wouldn’t be picked. The Second Trial was especially tough on the Seelies, as they were notorious truthful people. The concept of lying was an offense beyond compare there, something that had been banished from the realm in ancient times. To lie was the gravest crime a Seelie could commit, worse than killing or betraying the crown.

So, when the High Lady was asked about her time with the Prince, she simply admitted they had sex. Twitter had gone mad, but Kaelie didn’t seem to care. Neither did Meliorn, who actually seemed amused by the scandal. 

Whatever else they did, the Seelies knew what their priorities were. Being forced to reveal your biggest fear? Bad. The whole world knowing you’d shagged the royal line of Alicante? Pretty good.

Days had passed and now the Third Trial was right around the corner. Tomorrow or the day after that, Magnus wasn’t sure. But before it, Alec had set up his Transparency Committee to have its very first meeting. He felt ready with the speech Magnus and he had drafted together.

Working with Alec was different than everything Magnus had ever done. It had been easier than he thought it would be too. Alec knew when to listen and what to absorb. Magnus had years of experiences dealing with diplomatic situations, so Alec sat down and learned. 

But he also talked. Alec was honest to a fault and when he didn’t just say what he was thinking, his expression did the job for him. 

There was a lot to work to be done until Alec was bullet proof as a diplomat. But he was on the right track. He had set the meeting in the early afternoon and there was coffee from Lukos of plenty. It was the best in the continent, at least if you were into the strong stuff. And everybody was, but for the nephilims.

Which explained Alec’s cringing expression when he tried it. So endearing.

“At least it’s not wine,” Magnus whispered to him between a chuckle or two. “We wouldn’t want you crying now.”

Alec shot him a glare, which only made Magnus giggle. Rolling his eyes, the Lord sighed and clearly decided that was a battle lost. He turned to the others.

“Thank you all for coming,” Alec said once they were all sitting at the table. He had made an unfortunate choice of combing his hair and wearing a tacky old jacket, and yet it was remarkable just how handsome he was. Magnus was throughout impressed. “Your trust in this Committee will not be disappointed.”

Raphael arched an eyebrow. Magnus wasn’t exactly sure why he had agreed with this. Just like Meliorn, Raphael was trying hard to win Isabelle over. But that wasn’t why he was there, not at all. Raphael had been very clear he didn’t care for nephilim politics.

What he did care about was ruining Magnus’ chances with a handsome guy, it seemed. “Easier said than done.” Raphael cocked his head to the side, examining Alec carefully. “What is this Committee supposed to do anyway?”

To his credit, Alec didn’t seem shaken by that. Hostility was to be expected and Magnus had warned him about that. “The goal is to reach international agreements that will benefit all of our countries. In these meetings, the representatives of each nation would discuss and draft international treaties.”

“That is a sweet song you’re singing, my Lord,” Meliorn said. For once, at least, there wasn’t a playful smirk on his lips. “And not unheard of, if memory serves. But it never works. Alicante will never agree to discuss its politics with the Down World.”

“It will,” Alec said with conviction palpable in his voice. “Once Jace is king, things will change.”

Maia frowned from her seat. “Does that mean Prince Jace will extinguish the Clave? Everyone knows they are the real power of Alicante.”

It was true enough. It was through the Clave that Count Valentine had risen to power. Even King Stephen hadn’t been able to stop him once Consul Malachi had turned to Valentine’s side. The Head position had changed, but the Clave was still in charge, as strong as ever. 

The fact that the Ascension was organized by the Clave was just another show of power. Magnus’ lips twitched when he realized Alec couldn’t give a real answer to that.

But he tried. Bless him, he tried. “The occupants of the Clave change when the new ruler ascends to the throne. I am part of a new generation, one that grew up watching the Circle take over our country. Something like that will never happen again.”

It was the wrong answer, of course. Magnus found himself wishing the Alpha Commander Luke was there with them. As scary as it might have been to see your own country being dominated by mad men, Alec and his peers were not the victims of the Circle. The downworlders were. 

And that wasn’t even the important part of that discussion. The Clave hadn’t turned rogue under the Circle’s influence. Things were just less veiled. The downworlder countries’ freedom hadn’t set well with Alicante. For centuries, the Clave had squeezed whatever it could from their nations, dressing the oppression with the pretty words of the Accords. The Circle had been but a symptom of a much larger disease.

And the cure was never found when fighting off symptoms. If Luke was there, he’d be able to explain that. He was by far the most patient man Magnus knew, a leader that was capable of making things change through reason and not fear.

But he wasn’t there. Magnus was. “I believe that what Lord Lightwood means,” Magnus interrupted when Raphael seemed about to pressure the point, “is that life as we know is on the verge of change. Alicante’s reaction to the atrocities done by the Circle so far has been more positive than negative. Otherwise, none of us would be sitting here, in the middle of an Ascension, discussing the possibility of international cooperation.”

Silence met his words and Magnus nodded to himself, happy to have squashed down the protests. They were valid, but protests alone wouldn’t help. There was a chance, small as it was, that things could really change and for the better. Alec seemed sincere in his wish to do it. If the future king was half as committed, then they already had the odds turned to their favor.

Magnus’ eyes found Alec’s as the others exchanged glances. There was gratitude in those hazel eyes and Alec nodded curtly, a silent thank you written over the gesture. 

Alec had been right about one thing. Magnus’ support was what it was needed to make the Transparency Committee take off. But now, they needed another downworlder of real importance to join in. Otherwise, the initiative would just crash and burn.

Maia sighed and she seemed truly sad. “I am all for change. If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t have placed myself as a candidate for Queen of Alicante. I respect what you are trying to do here, Lord Alec. I truly do. But as long as the Clave exists, as long as it rules, things won’t really change.” She inhaled sharply. “I expect that, if I become queen, I can do some good in that regard. Until that happens, until there is a downworlder with enough power to force the Clave to hear us, I’m afraid I don’t see how we would have a real voice.”

And with that, the initiative crashed and burned.

Raphael was the next to speak. “It wasn’t Alicante that gave us our freedom. We took it. The Clave will never let go of the power it still has, no matter how many members rotate. Even if it would, even if you could guarantee that when Jace is king, things will be different, how can you make sure his children will maintain that? Or their children? I’m sorry, Lord Alec. This simply isn’t enough.”

They both left after that, when it was clear Alec didn’t have anything to say. It broke Magnus’ heart to watch it happen. Neither Maia nor Raphael was wrong. They hadn’t been rude about it, which was more than Magnus expected from the later, but their answer was clear. No.

Meliorn cleared his throat and sipped on his coffee. “I’ll make sure to report everything that happened to the Queen. This was a delightful experience. Much more than I expected it to be.” He smiled and rose up, graceful as ever.

When Meliorn disappeared through the door, there was only the two of them left. Magnus fidgeted with the rings on his fingers, waiting for Alec to say anything.

But he didn’t. Alec just looked lost. It was a crushing expression on.

Magnus swallowed hard and reached out, touching his hand that laid aimless on the table. “Don’t lose heart, darling. It’s not over yet.”

“It sounded pretty over to me,” Alec said bitterly. But he didn’t move his hand away.

Shaking his head, Magnus squeezed Alec’s hand a little. “But it isn’t. There are still fifteen days until the Ascension ends. It might seem impossible now, but perceptions change.”

Alec inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. When he opened them, resolve took over his entire face. “You’re right. Impossible just means that I have to try again.”

\---

Two days later, Alec found Magnus at the gardens. 

The Prince had been reading something, lying lazily on one of the benches and enjoying the last minutes of the sunset. They hadn’t talked much since the disaster that was the Committee, but Magnus hadn’t been less friendly because of it. 

Neither were the other downworlders for that matter. Sir Meliorn had invited Alec to one of the not-so-secret parties the downworlder delegations thrown at night, after the programmed celebrations ended. The She Wolf had joined Alec for a run in the copper track, something she hadn’t done before whenever they met there by accident.

Alec’s initiative could have been put to rest, but he felt for the first time that the downworlders respected him. And that meant more than any political gain he could hope to win.

But that didn’t mean he’d stop there. “I know what I did wrong,” Alec said, sitting at the foot of the bench Magnus was laying upon.

The Prince spread his legs over Alec’s lap and looked at him over the lenses of his sunglasses. “So do I, but let’s hear your theory first.”

It took everything Alec had not to gape at him. Magnus was such a handsome man, his mere presence was hard to compute sometimes. Working with him was exciting and not only in proper ways. More often than not, Alec caught himself wondering about his dream and wishing it was real.

“I overestimated what I could offer. I thought that establishing a line of communication would be enough. It’s not.” Alec inhaled sharply, moving his hands to explain his thoughts. “The problem isn’t a lack of communication between Alicante and the Down World. That is just a symptom.”

Magnus’ eyebrows arched up, something he did whenever Alec impressed him. It felt good to impress him. “If that is a symptom, then what is the disease, Alexander?”

“Well… The disease is what Lady Maia said. The Clave will never listen to the downworlders, because they think they don’t have to. Because they think Alicante is above Lukos, and Vampatria, and Edom, and Faeland. I used to think that was a matter of simple state sovereignty, but it’s not. Alicante doesn’t do that to show power. It truly doesn’t see the other countries as equally powerful.”

Before Magnus could say anything, Alec continued. “That’s why it was useless to create a communication channel as things are right now. Even if it was authorized to run, there is no guarantee the information flowing would be correct, or even significant. In fact, it could easily be used as a veiled way to control the Down World. Feed you guys with false information.”

There was a flash of pride on Magnus’ face when he nodded. “Pretty and smart. You really are the complete package, aren’t you?”

“You knew that and you helped me anyway.” That had been bothering Alec since he had reached this conclusion. He didn’t believe Magnus had done that to mock him, but Alec couldn’t figure out a reason for Magnus to be so involved. “Why?”

Magnus closed his book and sighed. Even beneath all his makeup and elegant clothing, Magnus’ sincerity always shone through. It wasn’t different this time. “Because there’s something about you, Alexander. Something that makes me think you’ll find a way. Tell me something. Whose idea was it to open the Ascension to the downworlders?”

Alec hadn’t been expecting that. It had been King Stephen himself who had proclaimed the change and his discourse pinned it on Jace, as if the prince had asked for it himself. And he had. Jace was the one to who had demanded the change. Under Isabelle’s suggestion, the prince had gone to his grandmother. Queen Mother Imogen doted on him. She’d never say no to Jace, if he asked her directly. 

Once he had her approval, the rest had followed suit. The changes were made and history was done. But the idea hadn’t been Jace’s.

“Mine,” Alec admitted in a quiet voice.

A smirk took over Magnus’ lips. “I think it’s safe to say you have the right instincts. Follow what your gut says and you’ll change the world, Alexander. Just because you’ve made a mistake, it doesn’t mean you’re on the wrong path.”

As a comfortable silence fell between them, Alec pondered over those words. He barely noticed when his fingers started to fidget with the hem of Magnus’ pants. “Why do you think the first meeting went so terribly?”

“Oh, darling. Your clothes, of course.” Magnus shook his head. “You can’t expect to wear those tacky shoes and be respected by any decent downworlder. And those old blazers.” He shuddered dramatically.

Alec snorted, pretty sure Magnus had been kidding. Right? His formal clothes weren’t that bad. Though Alec had to admit all downworlders dressed rather… edgier than the usual black leather he was used to in Alicante. 

He sighed. Everything was so different, even their styles. It hadn’t been something Alec had paid much attention to before, but now that Magnus had mentioned it made sense. Different clothes, different customs. But different didn’t mean incompatible. “There’s something I still can’t understand,” he said, a little frustrated. “Our countries have worked together before, as equals.”

“Wars against invaders from over the dimensional seas don’t count, darling.” Magnus cocked his head to the side. “Enemies join forces to fight bigger threats all the time. Just look at the candidates here. Dot has all but thrown the towel and she’s spamming her Twitter feed with pretty pics of Lady Clary. After Lady Lydia secured her engagement to Lord John, her Instagram account is full of carefully planned videos of Simon babbling his way into embarrassment and Lady Grethel losing her temper with him. A common cause can be very effective.”

“That is not what I meant, though.” Alec frowned, realizing he hadn’t been paying as close attention to what was happening at the Ascension as he should. Isabelle had been doing such a great job at that, he’d stopped worrying. She was the one who knew Clary had told Simon about Jace’s confession, and that Maia may or may not had told Sir Bat. Apparently, the only candidate that had held his tongue had been Simon. In his infinite chattering, he had been able to avoid answering when questioned.

Which was great, considering what Jace told him might very well destabilize the crown. There had been bisexual monarchs before, but none of them had admitted to it out loud.

Magnus frowned, looking confused. “What other time has Alicante worked with us as equals?”

“It has happened in times of peace. For example, the airplane was invented by King Henry and the Warlock, at the start of the twentieth century.” Alec had read about this in history books. In the realm of Good Queen Charlotte, her inventor husband had worked closely with the Warlock, the most prominent of Edom’s diplomats. For some reason, Alec couldn’t remember his name, though. “He was your ancestor, wasn’t he? The Warlock?”

“He was,” Magnus said, but his voice was strained. “Is that what they teach nephilim kids? That the Warlock worked with King Henry to invent the airplane?” 

“He… didn’t?”

Disdain colored Magnus’ features. “Well, you tell me, Alexander. The Warlock was named that because of his miraculous inventions. Parachutes, colored photographs, insulin. Remind me, darling, what was King Henry known for again?”

Alec could see where that conversation was going. “For being… eccentric.”

“Right.” Magnus arched one eyebrow at him. “Let’s leave it at that. Any other examples, darling?”

After careful consideration, Alec decided against bringing up Lord Will Herondale and Lady Tessa Gray. They had also worked closely with the Warlock, but that was only because Lady Tessa was half-Edomian herself. It made sense her husband would be open to working with downworlders to begin with, making them more of an anomaly than a real example.

Before Alec could think of anything else, though, a scream drew his attention back to the Institute. There was a commotion happening inside, but it didn’t seem anything good. More shouts came and there were people running.

From where they were, it was possible to see two figures in black hoarding a group of nobles inside. And they were not being gentle about it. 

Magnus was up in a jump. “What’s happening?”

Oh, right. “The Third Trial,” Alec said. He had forgotten it would be tonight. “It’s a fake terrorist attack. To test how the candidates act under intense distress.”

“That’s insane.” Magnus shook his head. “People will panic.”

Alec shook his head and stood up as well. “It wasn’t my idea. But after Valentine succeeding in burning down the throne room, the Clave thought it was important. The royal family only survived because they managed to stay calm and follow security instructions.”

The look on Magnus’ face showed exactly how little regard he had to what the Clave thought. “I have to find Dot. Can’t leave her unescorted.” 

“I’ll take you to her,” Alec said. He hadn’t been briefed about where the fake terrorists would be, but he had a rough idea. At this point, only the real candidates would be targeted. Dot should be left alone, since Jace had ruled her out of the survey he’d done the day before.

That meant she would’ve been instructed to wait for the simulation to end in her rooms. All they had to do was to get to the wing given to the Edomian delegation, preferably unnoticed. Once Magnus was with her, Alec could find his way to Jace and Isabelle.

They got in the main building easily, once it had been emptied by the guards dressed as terrorists. Alec knew of a side corridor that the staff used to access the rooms while staying away from sight. Studying the blueprints had come in handy after all. The lesser Magnus was exposed, the better. Alec didn’t care if it was a fake attack, Magnus was right. People would panic and things could easily get out of control.

Alec didn’t want Magnus anywhere near the confusion, if any broke off.

The corridor was as empty as the other rooms. Alec decided to keep the lights off, as to not draw attention to them. He had infiltrating training from his time serving the army, so he used it. They crossed the wings quickly and when Alec spotted the door that would lead to the dormitories, he gestured for Magnus to stay close.

It was then that he hit something on the way. In the dim light, it was impossible to discern it completely. Whatever that object was, it was large. 

Alec searched for the lights, but Magnus was faster. The prince fished out his phone and turned the light on, illuminating the object so Alec could remove it. But it wasn’t an object. It was a body.

It took Alec a moment, but he recognized him. Hodge, Head of Security. Hodge, who had taught Alec how to shoot with a gun. Hodge, who knew that Alec didn’t like marshmallows in his cocoa as a child.

Hodge, who was now dead from a bullet in his head.

Magnus’ hand curled over Alec’s arm. “Is this part of the simulation too?” He asked in a small voice.

“No,” Alec whispered. “Magnus, we have to-”

Alec never got to finish that sentence. Somewhere in the building, a gunshot was fired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist :D
> 
> Keep voting!
> 
> Thank you, thank you, thank you, [Pravs](https://twitter.com/magnusbake)!!
> 
> I can be found on [Tumblr](http://sweetillusionketz.tumblr.com/) and on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/Ketz_CML/). I'll be counting votes on those too. 
> 
> Kudos, comments, and tweets are more than welcome!
> 
> Ketz


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! It's back ;D
> 
> As always, partial results so far: Maia and Simon are tied up in the first place, with 39 votes each. Clary keeps a steady fanbase, adding up to 23 votes.
> 
> Now let's see how this chapter changes things. Keep voting! And remember, you are allowed to vote for more than one candidate per chapter!

Alec’s reaction was pure instinct. 

He pulled Magnus back, away from where the shot came. Then, he looked for a gun on Hodge’s body. The only thing he found was the small dagger Hodge always kept in his boot. Alec himself had one of those in his military boots, a teaching Hodge had passed to all of them when they were children.

“I need to find Dot,” Magnus whispered, drawing Alec’s attention. His voice was firm, unshaken by the realization that there was a murder between them. 

As Prince of Hell, Magnus had been through a few life-threatening attempts; powerplays to define the rightful ruler of the Edom. Take down the prince, the King is exposed. Magnus knew very well his own worth and what that could entail. His fear was for those whose worth wasn’t so clear.

Pulling his phone out of his pants, Alec looked at the screen. There was a single text there, from Isabelle. _Code red._

“I know where she is,” Alec said and slouched to grab the dagger. He waited to be sure there were no more shots and stood up. “Let’s go back.”

If Magnus had anything to say, he swallowed it down and followed Alec’s instructions to the letter. They traced their way back to a corridor that lead to the security rooms in silence, listening for further movement in the main corridors. There was none, so Alec gestured for Magnus to follow once he was sure there was nobody to see them come out of the hidden tunnels. 

They reached the safety room after a thousand pounding heartbeats. Everything had been silent but somehow that felt worse than if Alec could hear movement. The Institute was a ghost town and there was nobody on the guard’s posts as Alec would’ve expected in the case of an attack. No guards were supposed to be seen during the Ascension, in order to create an illusion of privacy, but that illusion had been shattered now.

Thankfully, there was movement in the safety room. A lot of it. Magnus sighed in relief when Alec allowed them in and he spotted Lady Dot with the other downworlders inside. The prince went straight to them, to make sure there was nobody hurt. 

But there was. Lady Gretel was trying to stay seated as Maia hold her tremulous hand. Maia murmured words, keeping her friend awake as Isabelle kneeled beside them, working fast on a wound in Lady Gretel’s torso. She had been shot. 

Alec’s mouth went dry. He looked around the room, finding all the candidates and their escorts, as well as some of the guards. At least inside that room, standard procedure was being followed. Every ceremony was held in a different location secretly kept until the invitations were sent. They were isolated from the world and the perimeter was kept safe by the Shadowhunter army as well as local forces. The Institute was supposed to be impregnable and completely defensible from the inside.

There had only been one documented attack to an Ascension in nephilim history. A group of radical downworlders tried to use the celebration as a statement of war, two centuries before. They surrounded the building and demanded that the princess was given to them. The idea was to then exchange her for the war prisoners the Clave was holding. That had happened during the liberation of Vampatria, when King DaQuincy swore the nephilim would free them or they would have blood and death.

There was blood and death that night, but not from the nephilims. Princess Elia commanded the counterattack herself. She bought time until it was daylight by sending emissaries to meet with the surrounding forces to talk terms all night long, effectively seizing the known Vampatrian advantaged at night fighting. Once the morning was upon them, she attacked.

Ever since that fateful night, every Ascension had safe rooms, like the one they were in now. That room was designed to protect them should the need arrive, and there were others for the remaining guests in different places of the Institute. Still, the need shouldn’t have arrived. It was supposed to be a simulation. 

And yet, here they were. Suppositions served for nothing. There were terrorists in the building with them and they had killed and harmed people already.

Alec sighed and found Clary and Simon sitting by themselves, dark expressions on their faces. “Where’s the Prince?” He asked as he approached them. 

“Monitoring room,” Clary answered. “Alec-”

“Not now.” Alec turned and walked to the hidden door at the lateral of the room. Pressing the security code, he pushed open the door once it was unlocked.

Jace was there, arms crossed as he watched the security camera feed in search of their attacker. He seemed unharmed, but Alec had to check. “Your Highness,” he said, closing the door behind him.

That drew Jace’s attention and he stared at Alec. His eyes were cloudy with anger and worry. “Alec, where were you? We couldn’t find you anywhere.”

“Outside and then in the staff tunnels. The Prince of Hell was with me, he’s in the safety room now.” Alec swallowed hard. “Jace, I found Hodge dead in the tunnels. Shot.”

Surprise colored Jace’s face for a moment but then he nodded, turning his eyes back at the monitors. There was a storm raging in them. “Shit.”

“What is this? Downworlder attack? Domestic?”

“Domestic,” Aldertree said, turning to look at them. With Hodge down, he was the new Head of Security. It sent a weird feeling down Alec’s gut, but whatever scheming had earned Aldertree his high position securing the Crown Prince, at least they knew he was loyal to the Crown. He had to be, otherwise he would be throwing his entire career away. “We know who they are.”

Still, that didn’t make Alec like him. “How can you know? These monitors are frozen. There’s wind outside and none of these curtains are moving. They’ve jammed the security videos, we have no visuals.”

To Aldertree’s credit, he held Alec’s gaze unflinchingly. “We know how they got in. Or at least, we know now that you’ve brought us the missing piece.”

With that, he turned back and re-winded the recording showing on one of the screens. It was from a camera positioned outside, at the back of the building. There was a guard posted there, as per usual. 

A car approached and stopped in front of the guards. Alec braced himself for what was coming. However, instead of the bloodshed he foresaw, the car’s door opened and Hodge walked out of it, calmly as ever. He greeted the guard amicably and they chatted for a few seconds before the guard left, relieved of his round. Just a standard patrol exchange. 

But then Hodge produced a gun, said something to his phone, and walked into the Institute.

A rush of cold washed over Alec. There was something there, but it was as if his brain refused to understand what he was seeing. “What… is this? 

“This, Lord Alec,” Aldertree said calmly, “is how the terrorist got his gun. Hodge disappears after that and now we know why. He brought the gun inside and met with however is shooting people in the staff tunnels. Apparently, he was rewarded with a bullet. It’s the Circle.”

The urge to protest was hot in Alec’s throat but he swallowed it down. Alec wanted to point out that Hodge was not a member of the Circle but that wasn’t completely true. He had been. King Stephen had pardoned Hodge after he’d alerted the royal family of Valentine’s plans of burning them alive. Hodge had been welcomed back into the realm by means of treason and now he had died for another betrayal. 

Alec gritted his teeth. There was no time for sentimentalism “Alright. We know how they got a gun, but who is the terrorist? Another Circle Member?”

“More like its heir,” Jace mumbled.

The door opened and Isabelle walked in. There was blood on her clothes and her hair was tightened in a loose ponytail to stay out of her face, but she seemed unperturbed. “It was Jonathan. Lady Gretel is stabilized and she was able to talk. She walked into him when he was getting out of the staff tunnels and he shot her.” Isabelle turned to Jace with a knowing glimmer to her eyes. “Good thing you and Lady Maia weren’t too drunk when you found her.”

“What? Off of three shots? Please.” Jace scoffed but the banter seemed forced. Still, it was just like Isabelle and Jace, to make a heavy situation lighter with jokes.

Ignoring them, Alec turned his attention back at the monitors. Jonathan Morgenstern. He was dangerous and unafraid of dying, but that was just because he considered himself untouchable after walking free from murdering his own father.

But he wasn’t untouchable and, more importantly, he was predictable. Jonathan didn’t like loose ends, so he got rid of Hodge. He tried to do the same when Lady Gretel spotted him by chance. That meant he’d shoot to kill if anyone approached but that wasn’t his final goal.

It was something else and Alec knew what. Or rather, whom.

\---

Magnus watched as Lady Clary gritted her teeth, frustration written all over her delicate face. From the moment she had heard her brother was responsible for the attack, Lady Clary had been restless. There was a determination on her that made Magnus feel strangely proud. He knew very well what it was to be related to a monster and want to slay it.

So when she and the Daylighter began to whisper among themselves, Magnus could see the plan forming. There were a lot of veiled looks at the guards and one too many glances at the door for him to miss it. Escaping the safe room was a stupid decision, something that would probably get her hurt or killed, but it wasn’t Magnus’ problem. At least, not when while it was only restricted to her.

His problem was the downworlders. Magnus was the highest ranked non-nephilim in the room and he would care for his people. Maia was doing a hell of a job to keep everyone calm, especially considering her friend laid resting from a bullet wound. Magnus didn’t know Lady Gretel particularly well, but he knew the girls were close. Whatever fear for her friend’s life haunted Maia’s heart, she was channeling it into something productive instead of sitting and waiting.

She was his best bet for an ally. If Luke was there, Magnus would be happy to let him take control, but in his absence, the Second in Command would do perfectly. Leaving Dot’s side for a second, Magnus approached Maia when he was done talking to the Seelie delegation. “My lady, a word?”

“Sure,” Maia said and walked with him to an emptier corner of the room. “Are you okay?” She asked as soon as they were relatively alone.

It was endearing how worried she sounded. “Sound and safe, thanks to my gallant and tall lord. What about you, dear? I heard you were with the prince. How… curious.”

Maia blinked, as if remembering that just then. To Magnus’ surprise, a ghost of a smile formed on her lips. “Yes, I… was. We did some shots and talked. He’s not completely unbearable.” Maia shook her head, concentrating. “But that is not important right now. This attack. We need to know what do they want and how to stop them.”

“If it was Jonathan, then the target is nephilim royalty.” Magnus crossed his arms calmly. “He is not his father, though I am pretty sure he is not above using Valentine’s lackeys to get what he wants. Regardless, this is not about us.”

“So we do nothing and let the nephilim sort it out?” Maia’s pretty face twisted in anger. “He shot Gretel,” she said between gritted teeth. “She almost died. She could still die, if she doesn’t get to a hospital soon. I will not just stand aside and watch.”

Magnus pushed his lips together, raising an eyebrow at her. Lukos was famous to produce brave youth and the country would be proud of its heir if they could see her now. “Good. I said it was not about us, not that it was not our fight. Lady Clary wants out of the room, most probably to seek for her beloved brother and present him with a bullet of her own. It’s her Jonathan wants. She was the one who unintentionally provoked him into action.”

It took her a second, but Maia frowned when she understood him. “The First Trial. When she said she’d stop him herself if the count attempted to do anything. He took it seriously.”

“As he should, judging by the girl’s expression.” Magnus shrugged. “But darling, I don’t want to watch a family line end tonight. I appreciate Clary’s gesture but I’d rather she was a little less reckless.”

“Do you want to stop her?” Maia looked in doubt. “I’d rather she take the fall than one of ours.”

Honest, aren’t we? Unsurprising, though, as Seelies weren’t the only ones who preferred the truth; the Lukenians were also known for their bluntness. However, where the Seelies planned for the future, Lukos looked at the here and now. Matters like the one they were dealing with took a little wilder approach than that.

Magnus sighed. “I’d rather no one did. Say Lady Clary finds her brother but he beats her to the trigger. She was the one answering that question, but who was posing it?”

“Your boyfriend,” Maia answered drily, but then she sighed too. “In the name of Prince Jace, who is here with us. Got it, I’m not letting that psycho near the prince.”

Smiling, Magnus cocked his head to the side. “Now we’re talking,” he looked over to where Simon was babbling at some guards. Curiously, the exact guards that monitored the door. The prince was relieved to find Lady Clary still in the room. 

Turning to Maia, Magnus ready to tell her to mind the Daylighter, but then the door at the back of the safe room burst open and Alec walked out of the room, followed by Prince Jace and Lady Isabelle. Magnus watched as Jace took center stage and gave a short speech saying everything was under control and that reinforcements were on their way to the Institute.

“The safety rooms are impregnable,” Jace concluded. “As long as we stay inside, Jonathan can’t get to anyone in here. Lord Aldertree has dispatched his men to find him, wherever he may be hiding in the building. By morning, this nightmare will be over one way or the other.”

Alec nodded and Magnus could see the seriousness pouring from his eyes. He stood by the prince in a military position, his entire attention on Jace. The prince continued. “Therefore, it is important that we all remain calm. Nobody is to leave this room and this message is being transmitted to the other safety rooms as well.”

“That is all very good,” Maia said, stepping up. “But not all of us can just sit and wait until morning. Lady Gretel needs medical attention and a blood transfusion. Sooner rather than later.”

Jace looked at her. Magnus was surprised to see no irritation in his expression as he considered Maia’s words. “You are right. She is my guest so it is only fair she gets my blood, as I am a universal donor. Izzy, can you settle the blood transfusion?”

Nodding, Lady Isabelle went to fetch her medical equipment. There was a simple one among the medical support of the room. Magnus watched while Raphael walked up to her and helped her quietly to prepare both Jace and Gretel. Maia joined them, sitting with Gretel who was barely able to stay awake at that point.

There was something mystical about watching royal blood being shared, especially the royal blood of the Herondales. For centuries, they were believed to have a touch of angel blood running through their veins, which meant they were blessed to rule above everyone. That had been the justification Alicante had used to dominate the entire continent.

Watching Jace’s red blood, Magnus couldn’t see any difference from everyone else’s. Still, he realized there was a reverence installed on him that made it hard to stop looking. It was sacred in a way, not because it was true angelic blood, but because it was believed to be.

“Hey,” Alec’s voice sounded from Magnus’ side and he realized the Lord had used the distraction to approach him. “I’m sorry for this. It wasn’t supposed to be a real terrorist attack.”

There was more to that discussion if Alec’s dark expression was anything to go by. He might’ve been involved in the making of the Ascension but it was clear that a lot of things had been kept from Alec. Regardless, that was not the time to point fingers. 

“All in a day’s work as a prince,” Magnus said dismissively and shrugged. “Besides, you’ve brought me to safety quite efficiently.” That was meant to put a smile on Alec’s lips but it didn’t. No lightning the mood, it seemed. Time for something else, then. “Is there news of other injuries? Did Jonathan got to anyone else besides Lady Gretel and that bodyguard in the tunnels?”

Shaking his head, Alec crossed his arms against his chest. “He wasn’t a bodyguard. That was Hodge Starkweather and he was supposedly in charge of the security of the Ascension. We should’ve known better than to trust an ex-Circle Member with Jace’s life. With downworlder lives.” Alec greeted his teeth. “He brought Jonathan his gun and probably had someone freeze the security cameras to keep us from knowing where Jonathan is. Aside from Aldertree’s men, we don’t know who to trust.”

Magnus pushed his lips together. “Better to bring in fresh guards than to gamble on those inside.” Alec’s short nod was enough for Magnus to know he didn’t like that plan. “You want to go after him.”

“I know where he is,” Alec said in his low voice. It was interesting how soothing his tone could be when saying things like that, just like velvet. Nice on the outside but hiding a sharp blade underneath. “He wants Clary or rather, he wants her to go after him. He’ll be waiting in her room. It’s a game.”

A temptation game, in fact. Jonathan wasn’t hiding, he was baiting them into pursuing him. More probable than not, if anyone besides Clary dared to play his game, some other guard loyal to the Circle would stop them. As frustrating as it was, the best course to win was to do nothing. Just as with a spoiled child, they would have to ignore Jonathan until morning. Being patient and humble enough to recognize their best play was to wait would be the only way to stop a tragedy that night.

There were games that were better off not played at all.

Sighing, Magnus looked around. There was an art to realizing some fights were not for him to pick. When he was younger and more reckless, Magnus wanted to change everything that was wrong in the world. Now that he had more experience, he knew a single person would never be able to bring a better future all by themselves.

But that was the arrogance of youth and there were young people in that room. Or there had been.

“You’re right, Alexander,” Magnus said, “but I’m afraid you’re not the only one to have figured out where Jonathan is. And you’re definitely not the only one to want to hunt him down and put an end to it yourself.”

Alec frowned. “What do you mean?”

Magnus gestured to where Lord Simon stood, alone and by the door. “Lady Clary is gone. Odds are, she used the arrival of the prince as a distraction and went to find her brother.”

\---

If Clary didn’t get herself killed, Alec would make sure to finish the job himself. 

The worst part is that he should’ve seen that coming. There was no chance Clary would’ve just stayed back and waited the danger go away, not when she was sure she had caused it. In this sense, she was much like Jace. The moment the prince had learned Clary was gone, he wanted to personally go and fetch her.

Thankfully, by then, there was a needle stuck in his vein, so Jace wasn’t exactly ready to move. Isabelle had promised to keep him busy with the transfusion, though Alec was sure his sister wanted nothing more than jump into the action with him.

They were nephilim, after all. And because they were nephilim, it was Alec’s responsibility to defeat Jonathan and make sure the rest of the nobles were safe. The downworlders most of all. 

“It seems you might be right,” Aldertree said from the room Alec and he were hiding in. His personal security team was made of six men and women that he had trained to be loyal to him. Under normal circumstances, this type of blind following was only acceptable when directed towards the Clave or the Crown, but in this case, Alec was glad Aldertree had hijacked elite guards just to himself. “Hillwater made it to the nephilim dorms, but was shot before he walked in.”

Their rescue plan was simply, no more than the standard procedure. Assuming everyone in Hodge’s security team was loyal to the Circle, their group of eight tried moved quickly, testing the possible locations in pairs. They had only encountered hostility where Alec predicted Jonathan had made his nest.

“Any news of Clary?” Alec asked, fidgeting with his gun.

Aldertree transmitted his question to the others. “No visual confirmation of her, as of yet.”

“Talking about visual confirmation,” Magnus’ voice came from Alec’s earbud. “We’re making some progress here. We’ve found the bug.” 

Magnus had stayed behind, taking over the control room while Simon and Meliorn tried to break the code that was freezing the camera feed. Hopefully, Simon’s computer engineering degree would be a good complement to the Seelies’ expertise in means of communication. It wasn’t the same as having a hacker that knew what they were doing, but it would do.

It was good that Magnus’ calm voice could make Alec’s heartbeat slow down. He needed to stay focused. Clary was in danger and Alec wouldn’t let his friend get hurt for trying to right her mistakes. “Can you guys crack it?”

“On it,” Magnus said. 

Alec pushed his lips together, thinking. “They know we’re coming. We wouldn’t let Clary do this alone and they saw Hillwater. We don’t have the manpower to face them head-on, so we need an edge, a-”

“A distraction,” Magnus finished for him. “How well can you guys move without light, Shadowhunters?”

A smirk broke into Alec’s lips. “Copy that. We’re moving in. Kill the lights at my signal, your Highness.”

Aldertree nodded and passed the orders along. From where they were, the other now five guards would be able to arrive at the dorms from two different corridors. If they managed to take out the majority of them in the confusion, the odds would even out.

Giving the signal, Alec moved. The moment he stepped out of the room, darkness took over the corridors. There were no lights coming from the windows and all Alec had to guide himself was the sound of Aldertree following him closely. For a moment, that was all there was. 

And then the gunshots began, along with the shouting.

Alec opened fire when he saw a movement in front of him. All he had to protect himself was a bulletproof vest and he wasn’t willing to risk it. There were shots back, but all of them missed him.

“Come on,” Aldertree said and stepped in front of Alec. A figure moved in front of them and Alec shot it down.

It was then that the lights went back on. Alec barely had time to adjust, though, before Magnus’ voice buzzed in his ear. “Alexander, behind you!”

Moving on instinct, Alec turned around and shot three times. There had been a woman coming from behind them, but she was dead now. On the other side of the corridor, three more guards were down as well. 

When Alec turned to look at Aldertree, he saw the blood coming from his arm. One of the guards must have hit him in the confusion.

“You guys have to move,” Magnus’ voice came again. “There are at least ten more guards coming at you from the nearby wings. The corridor to the dorms is clear. Clary is with Jonathan. You were right, Alexander. They are in her room.”

The sound of people approaching startled Alec, but thankfully it was just Aldertree’s team. There was only four of them now. 

“I’ll get to Clary. Hold them off,” Alec ordered the guards and left. He had barely turned to the left at the end of the corridor when the gun shooting started again. Ignoring the sound, Alec tapped the earbud. “Magnus, is he armed?”

“A handgun. Be careful, Alexander.”

Nodding, Alec kept running. He let the sound of Clary’s voice guide him once he approached the rooms. Alec couldn’t see the interior of the room as he stopped by the door, back on the wall. But he could hear them. 

Clary didn’t come off as afraid, but rather, she sounded angry. “- then prove you’re not like him. Turn yourself in and face the consequences.”

“I think I’ve faced enough consequences for a lifetime, sister.” Jonathan’s voice was no more than a whisper and, yet, Alec could feel his rage burning on every letter. “He betrayed me, he turned me into a monster. And you… You are the one fulfilling his dream. He wanted the throne and you are on the run to get it. He’d be so proud.”

“I couldn’t care less about what Valentine would think of me.” Clary sounded offended now. “He’s gone, Jonathan. It’s over. Hurting people won’t bring your face back. It won’t change what happened. You have to let it go.”

“Or,” Jonathan’s voice went dangerously low and Alec heard the distinctive sound of a handgun safety pin being unlocked, “I can finish what I’ve started. You wanted to stop me, little sister. Well… It’s time to stop you.”

Clary’s protest came at the same time that Magnus urged Alec into action. He stepped into the room, gun on his hand. “Drop it, Jonathan.”

Jonathan’s surprise at seeing Alec lasted for far too short a time. Clary was still gasping when he turned her around and put his gun to her head. “Well, it seems your death will be delayed for a few minutes, sister.”

“Alec, shoot him!” Clary yelled, the shock gone from her face. She struggled against Jonathan, although she was too small to make it much more than an annoyance. There wasn’t a shot to be made. If Alec tried, he could very well hit Clary by mistake. 

That wasn’t what they were trained to do. Alec could wait and hope Aldertree and his guards were coming to their rescue. He could stall and have Jonathan overpowered. But those eyes… Those dark eyes were ready to take the fall. And they would drag Clary with him.

Not on Alec’s watch. He pulled the trigger.

The bullet hit the window behind Jonathan. The explosion of glass was enough for Clary to wrench free and threw herself to the floor as Jonathan pointed his gun at Alec. Too late though. Alec was ready for him.

He shot again but this time aiming at Jonathan. His leg bust in red and Jonathan fell to one knee. It was the perfect position for Clary to grab the knife hidden in his boot. The one Hodge had taught the Lightwoods and Jace to always keep with them. 

Not just them, it seemed.

Clary buried the knife into Jonathan’s arm, making him finally drop the gun. She was already going for the second stab, this time on Jonathan’s chest when Alec pulled her out of the way and knocked the Count unconscious instead. 

“What are you doing?” Clary yelled, gasping in surprise. “He has to pay for what he’s done!”

Alec sighed and helped her to get up. “And he will. But it isn’t for us to determine his punishment.” He touched his earbud again. “Magnus? Please tell Jace we have Jonathan alive and unconscious. He’s the Clave’s problem now.”

There was something cold in Magnus’ voice when he answered. “Oh no, my darling Alexander. He is most definitely not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is done playing by shadowhunters' rules.
> 
> Huge thank you for the beta, [Pravs](https://twitter.com/magnusbake)! I love you, babe <3
> 
> I can be found on [Tumblr](http://sweetillusionketz.tumblr.com/) and on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/Ketz_CML/). I'll be counting votes on those too. 
> 
> Kudos, comments, and tweets are more than welcome!
> 
> Ketz


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Look who's back :)
> 
> Almost done with this little tale. But first, the partial results! Clary got the most votes last chapter, but she's still in third place with 34 votes in total. Simon's support dropped to its lowest, which rendered him the second place with 46 votes. Maia continues to hold the first position, with 49 votes.
> 
> And now... Time for Magnus to show these kids what ruling truly means.

Magnus sat down calmly in front of the screen, his back entirely straight. He had a glass of whiskey in his right hand that he hadn’t touched since the conversation started. The necklaces around his neck had been carefully chosen, with each pendant representing something different. The White Book of Edom. An inverted pentagram for his father’s house. And Magnus’ personal insignia, the shape of cat eyes.

As Crown Prince of Edom and the highest guest in the Ascension, Magnus had requested a meeting with King Stephen himself. The invitation to the Downworlders had been accompanied with the certitude of safety for those willing to come. That certitude had been broken. Therefore, Magnus demanded compensation in the name of all four Downworlder Countries.

It was a simple request, really. But not one the Nephilim seemed willing to meet.

For starters, King Stephen wasn’t the one who showed up to their online meeting. With members of the Circle still missing after Jonathan was captured, it was judged better for the guests to stay inside the Institute. The new wave of guards was trustworthy and could keep them safe until every last bigot had been hunted down and found. That meant Magnus had been advised to stay inside and meet with Alicante’s monarch digitally. Not his preferred method, but it would do.

Until it wasn’t King Stephen that showed up on the other side of the screen. It wasn’t even Queen Céline. It was Queen Mother, Imogen Herondale.

Magnus had gritted his teeth when her face showed up. Besides him, Alec had held his breath. Alec had arranged the entire thing, acting as a middleman between Magnus’ demands and the Crown. He had been the one to suggest the electronic meeting when Aldertree insisted Magnus couldn’t leave “for his own safety.”

It was surprising that there had been no “accidental” short circuits during the conversation, if it could be called that. Judging by Aldertree’s expression when Alec remembered they had a direct line to the palace implied things wouldn’t be so easy.

Not that they had been, even with everything working fine. Magnus had to contempt himself with speaking to Queen Imogen instead of the current rulers and then dealt with her irreducibility. She had started out the meeting by informing him Count Jonathan would be dealt with by the Clave. It had been hard for Magnus not to laugh when Imogen gave him a placid reassurance that the Downworlder lives put in risk with be taken into consideration when reaching for his verdict.

He let her talk instead. A nod here and there, his eyes never leaving hers. His expression never breaking from a perfect neutral mask. Magnus was used to people breaking under his gaze. It was something he had perfected, the ability to speak with his eyes. It was no dumb luck that his insignia was the cat eyes.

A predator’s eyes.

Of course, the effect was often dampened by the flickering light of a screen. And just like Magnus himself, Imogen was no stranger to hostile negotiations. She wouldn’t break under his gaze.

But she would fall under his words. Magnus cocked his head to the side, interrupting her as the Queen Mother recited the exact article of the Accords in which Jonathan’s punishment was defined. “Your Majesty, I thank you for your time. It is an honor to meet with such a famous figure however dire the circumstances are. I can see the Crown has taken this matter seriously, for which I thank you.”

Imogen narrowed her eyes at him, trying to identify his play. Magnus hadn’t said anything since the meeting started and it wasn’t by accident. The Nephilim loved the sound of their own voices but they loved it more when they were silencing others with it. They did not enjoy when the silence was voluntary.

“Unfortunately,” Magnus continued in a calm voice. He could feel Alec’s eyes weighing on his. For some reason, that made him want to smile. But he didn’t. “I have to say I do not follow how Count Jonathan’s rightful punishment could have been already decided. He is still in the Institute, so therefore that hasn’t been a trial. Isn’t it in the Accords that every citizen of the Shadow World is entitled to a trial, no matter their crime?”

“That is the basis of our legal system, yes,” the Queen Mother said, aggression veiled in her voice. She seemed insulted Magnus would even ask.

Good. The madder she is, the better. Magnus was very mad himself. “And isn’t it in the Accords that the Crown shall rule over the crimes committed against Nephilims, as they are the children of angels and therefore can only be judged by the higher order?”

“Is there a point to this, your Highness?”

Alec’s discreet gasp, as he saw through Magnus’ plan, cracked up a smirk in Magnus’ lips. “Yes. Count Jonathan made Downworlder victims. By the sacred law of the Accords, this is no longer a matter for only the Crown to rule over. It involves the Downworld and so, it shall be ruled over by the Downworld as well.”

Outrage flashed on the Queen Mother’s face. For once, at least, she looked alive. “The Count’s target was the Crown. He killed Nephilim men. This is a matter of national-”

“Lady Gretel of Lukos is still in surgery,” Magnus said in a much lesser tone. The Nephilim could appear upset but he wouldn’t. “Pray the demons don’t claim her life. Regardless, she is a victim. Count Jonathan was only stopped with the joint effort of Downworlders and Shadowhunters. He shall be taken down by it one last time.”

Imogen inhaled sharply and looked at Alec, who was probably showing at the end of the screen. That she would dismiss a prince was bad enough, but to defer to someone a rank lower was even worse. “Lord Lightwood, get my grandson here at once.”

Alec looked as taken aback as he should. His eyes went to Magnus, who remained impassible. Inside of his chest, Magnus could feel his heart pounding though. He wondered if Alec could hear it too. The sound was anything Magnus heard in the moment that took him to decide what his answer would be.

Looking back at Imogen, Alec raised his chin just an inch. “Your Majesty, I speak with the Prince’s voice when I say he agrees to hold Count Jonathan’s trial here and share the burden of the verdict with his Highness, Prince Magnus. As Duke of-”

“But you are not the Duke of Lightwood so don’t presume to talk as if you were,” the Queen Mother interrupted Alec, her attention back on Magnus. It was a clear dismissal and it made Magnus’ blood boil. “The fate of a Nephilim citizen will be decided by the Crown, your Highness.”

Magnus expected that line of argumentation. What he didn’t expect is for Imogen to defer to it so quickly. “The Count’s trial won’t decide just his fate. A Downworlder lady was hurt yesterday, in an event the Nephilim promised us would pose no threat to its participants. This is cause for war, your Majesty.”

Imogen’s expression grew cold. “Are you threatening Alicante?”

“No, I’m warning you. Lukos will want retribution for this failure by the Shadowhunters to protect us. And they will get it. Would you rather it be Jonathan’s head in a silver platter or war between the Shadowhunter and the Downworlder Armies?” Magnus narrowed his eyes at her image. “This is the choice you have to make. Recognize my authority to hold a trial alongside Prince Jace and there will be no war.”

“And yet.” the Queen Mother inhaled sharply, shifting in her seat. “That would be giving permission to a Downworlder to spill Nephilim blood.”

Alec looked between Magnus and her. “The Downworlders have abolished the capital punishment nearly two decades ago, your Majesty. Whatever the verdict, it won’t be Count Jonathan’s death. Not if he is judged by Downworlder laws.”

Imogen’s cold dark eyes went from Magnus to Alec, and then back at Magnus. “I would never have imagined I’d live to see the day a Lightwood would be lobbying a Downworlder cause.” She looked away and Magnus used the distraction to steal a glance at Alec. He didn’t seem fazed by the words.

The Queen scoffed before Magnus could decide what Alec’s determined expression meant. “Under one condition. Let the candidates conduct the trial. Morgenstern’s attack will not ruin the Ascension. And Lord Alec,” Imogen stared straight into Alec’s eyes. “Not Lady Fray. She is excluded from this Trial. Her recklessness almost put everyone at risk. She is lucky not to be judged alongside her brother.”

And with that petty final word, Imogen called off the meeting.

Magnus blinked and then looked at Alec. “This went… Not horribly.”

“Jace is going to kill me.” Alec pinched the bridge of his nose. “If a candidate is excluded from a Trial, she or he is basically guaranteed not to win the Ascension. It’s a great shame. Clary will have to sit there and watch in silence.”

Frowning, Magnus played with his cat eye pendant. “Yes, that sounds positively terrible. How will poor Biscuit survive this humiliation?”

Alec looked at him and then he blushed just slightly. “I guess we should be focusing on the trial instead of that.”

“Maybe, yes.” Magnus tried to be annoyed at him but couldn’t, not for very long. Since things had calmed down after Jonathan was taken to an isolated room, Magnus had realized a couple of things.

First, Alec’s hug when they found each other in the confusion of everyone going back to their rooms had been the most amazing sensation Magnus had ever felt. They shared just a few words, nothing more than a reassurance that they were both unharmed. Alec had breathed in relief so close to Magnus’ ear, it brought him back to that night they fell asleep side by side.

The second thing Magnus realized was that letting go of Alec had been almost as hard as watching him face the Circle members. Magnus had no illusions that he could’ve done more if he had been with Alec in that corridor. No, his place was back at the control room, helping Simon and Meliorn while conducting Alec and the Shadowhunters to their target safely. Magnus was trained to handle the pressure, to decide so that others could act. That was the role of a monarch.

Still, it had been hard. Too hard.

Alec sighed, running his hand through his hair. “Alright, we have a trial to hold. That means we need someone to be Jonathan’s defense attorney.”

“Let the Daylighter do it,” Magnus suggested. When Alec stared at him half in confusing and half in horror, he chuckled. “This will be a pain in the ass. At least make Jonathan suffer as much as we will.”

The sound of Alec’s snort carried Magnus through all the preparations.

\---

When the trial started, everyone held their breaths. Alec looked around as Jonathan was brought to the center of the room. Alec himself had stood there during the First Trial, posing questions to Isabelle. Now, Jonathan would be chained there and made to listen while everyone in the room listed his crimes.

The center stage was the only thing that remained from the old auditorium, though. Jonathan faced Jace and Magnus. They sat on thrones of their own and with no difference in stature. That meant Magnus stood a little higher than Jace, though he didn’t have his crown like the Nephilim Prince did. Besides Magnus, Meliorn and Raphael were sited in places of high honor, just as Alec was next to Jace.

The candidates each took the seats on the sides, spread half and half across the room. Behind Jonathan stood the rest of the people who were there just to watch. Clary sat with them.

It hadn’t been easy to inform her she wouldn’t be taking part of the Trial. Clary had been clearly angry when Alec told her but, unlike Jace who started protesting right there, she just thanked Alec for the message. If anything, Alec thought it was best if she stayed out of that. Clary had almost killed Jonathan herself and Alec wasn’t sure she would want that in her conscious once her anger washed away.

“Let’s start,” Magnus said from his place. He looked magnificent, just as the image of the kings from Edom looked. Alec remembering studying what each of the embroiders Magnus had on his long jacket meant when he was a child, but he couldn’t remember anymore. The only thing he recalled was that they were a sign of power. And Magnus did look powerful. “Lady Maia, you have the word.”

Maia nodded and stood up. She looked straight to Jonathan’s eyes as she approached him. “Count Jonathan Morgenstern, do you deny attacking the Institute? Killing the Nephilim guards? Shooting Lady Gretel?”

Jonathan stared at her and the unburnt part of his lips curled in a mocking smile. “Are you so desperate for change that you agreed to be a part of this farce of a trial, Lady Maia? It won’t make him choose you. You know that, right? He’ll flirt and smile but he’ll always choose Clary. Always.”

“What my client means,” Simon said, clearing his throat. He hadn’t been happy with the task of defending Jonathan but he supposed it was better than stay behind with Clary. He had been the one that helped her escape the safe room after all. “Is that he has strong beliefs on how the Ascension will end. However, that is not what Lady Maia was asking, so Count… If you please, you know, answer.”

The look of utter contempt on Jonathan’s face as he regarded Simon spoke louder than his voice. “Who are you again?”

For a second, Alec thought Simon would coward away. He was ready to interfere but then Jace shook his head. At the center of the room, Simon inhaled sharply, sustaining Jonathan’s gaze on him. “I’m your only chance of getting out of here with your head attached to your body, so you might want to cut back the attitude, amigo.”

As Jace sneered loudly, Alec rolled his eyes. This was a formal situation of sensible political importance. And there was Simon, acting like he was in stand-up comedy. Inappropriate.

Magnus snorted but his expression grew cold immediately. “Answer Lady Maia’s question, Count Jonathan.”

Sighing as if he was surrounded by annoying children, Jonathan turned his attention to Magnus. Something on the way those dark, lifeless eyes stared at him made Alec want to shield him. He didn’t want Magnus under the gaze of someone as despicable as Jonathan.

“Do you wish you were me, your Highness?” Jonathan asked lazily, his semblance calm.

Raising a disdainful eyebrow, Magnus cocked his head to the side. “Not in a million years.”

“Oh, but you do.” Jonathan scoffed and he seemed to find the whole situation increasingly funnier. “Because at least I killed my father. That is what you want, right? To kill yours? To finally walk away from his looming shadow? Whatever happens today, we know which one of us is truly free.”

Magnus gasped, his mouth opening as he shook his head but no sound came out. Alec found it hard to breathe. The room was so quiet, Jonathan’s self-satisfied sneer resonated as if he was guffawing.

“Well, that only means daddy is not here to take the blame for you,” Jace said, loud and clear. As he spoke, Alec forced himself not to look at Magnus. The Prince didn’t need Alec fretting over him; he needed a united front. “Just answer. Do you deny attacking the Institute, killing the Nephilim, and injuring Lady Gretel?”

“I don’t deny it,” Jonathan said as he rolled his eyes. “You know it was me. Dear sister made sure of that. So did the gallant Lord Alec. Do you-”

Jace’s hand closed on the armchairs with such strength, his knuckles turned white. “Leave Alec out of this. You admit your crimes.”

“My crimes and my virtues. Because of me, you know Hodge was a coward. He would’ve sold you to the highest bidder if he had the chance.” Jonathan looked at Simon. “Shouldn’t you be the one stating all of this?”

Simon just crossed his arms. “But you’re doing such an amazing job at admitting you’re guilty and insane. I wouldn’t want to blow this for you.”

Rolling his eyes, Jonathan looked back at Jace. “Because of me you also know the names of those still loyal to the Circle. Surely that counts for something.”

“Why do you think you’re being trialed instead of just executed?” Isabelle said, her voice dripping venom. There were a few times Alec felt as proud of his sister as he did now. She had been there for Gretel’s surgery and had yet to go to sleep since the terrorist attack but Isabelle remained strong even under so much duress.

“He admits his crimes. Let’s move on to the verdict,” Maia said. She went back to her place and looked to Magnus.

The Prince had regained his composure. Whatever had affected him so badly was gone as Magnus looked at the accused as if Jonathan was no more than a mere nuisance. “As Crown Prince of Edom and representative of the Downworlders reunited here,” Magnus said with a detached voice, “I sentence House Morgenstern to pay a restitution fee to the damage done to the Downworlders present. Therefore, Lady Gretel will now receive 20% of the income from the Morgenstern business for five years. The other 80% is to be shared between the four countries. Once this period is done, the entirety of the incomes will go to the Downworld.”

Jonathan sneered. It was a Downworlder custom to punish by taking away what hard work brought. Those who committed crimes paid not with their lives or freedom but with monetary compensation. But the punishment was more than merely a retribution. The Morgenstern Industries and all its attached business were a gold mine. With that sort of income, the Downworld would surely overcome the economical suffocation the Circle had inflicted on them. It would take years, but the longer it took, the better. The entire Shadow World would know it was Valentine’s achievements in life that undid themselves in his death. 

Jonathan hadn’t just killed his father, Magnus made sure he’d kill Valentine’s legacy as well.

Still, the perspective didn’t seem to daunt Jonathan. He’d never cared for the Circle’s ideals, not since half of his body had burned for them. The loss of his money seemed like a small nuisance at best.

Jonathan had been waiting for Magnus to announce his personal penitence. As per Downworlder Law, the worst possible punishment was life imprisonment. Jonathan wouldn’t need his father’s money if he was going to spend the rest of his life behind bars. But there was where the second part of Magnus’ planning came in.

The terrorist attack had been an attack on the Crown as well. For all that Magnus had talked about the importance of a Downworlder involved in the judging process, he knew just who could be the only person to pass the sentence Magnus wanted in this case. Jonathan was a Nephilim, so he should be condemned by one too. The holiest of them. The one Jonathan wanted dead once he was done with his family.

Jace narrowed his eyes at him. “The Downworld has its justice but Alicante isn’t done with you.” The words had been chosen carefully by Magnus himself and Jace had played his role perfectly in giving them life. “Count Jonathan Morgenstern, you’ve defiled the Ascension. You’ve put at risk the Crown’s guests, you put at risk the royal line. As Crown Prince of Alicante, I condemn you to pay for those crimes with your life.”

Fear began to creep into Jonathan’s eyes. It was something fascinating to see, his aloof façade break as he realized what had happened. As confusion gave space to comprehension, Jonathan began to try to free himself from his chains.

Maia stood up again. “All those in favor of the sentence, say yay.” She rose a hand to the air. “Yay.”

Every single one of the candidates mimicked her movement, Simon included.

“No!” Jonathan yelled, his voice breaking as he banged his hands against the wood structure around him. “My sister! I want to see my sister! Clary!” He kept yelling, any resemblance of composure lost. “Where is she?!”

Alec gestured for security to stop Jonathan before he truly hurt himself. As the guards took him away, Alec searched for Clary in the crowd. It wasn’t hard to find her, sitting alone. Her eyes were fixed at the door through which Jonathan had been taken. Clary had a delicate face that didn’t betray anything at that moment.

And then she smiled, relieved.

Jace laid his hand on Alec’s shoulder. “How do you feel about the idea of no more trials until the end of the Ascension?”

“I wish,” Alec said and sighed. “Let’s just… Give it a couple of days, right?”

“Yeah,” Jace nodded, looking from where Maia and Simon were speaking to where Clary was sitting. “Just a couple more days. Then we finally get to go home and hopefully forget these weeks ever happened.”

Alec blinked and his gaze went straight to Magnus’ throne. The prince was still sitting there, quietly playing with his cat-eye pendant. Jace’s words kept ringing in his head. Just a couple more days. The Ascension would be over in a matter of days and then Magnus and he would only see each other again on formal parties or the occasional international event.

Swallowing hard, Alec wondered why that prospect made his heart ache just as much as Magnus’ devastated expression did.

\---

After hours into the night, Magnus stared at the almost full bottle of wine he had with him. He hadn’t been in the mood for celebrating with the rest of the Downworlders. He’d sneaked out of the party with that bottle as his sole companion.

Then, he wandered around, looking for a place to think. He passed the long, quiet corridors of the Institute and arrived at the kitchens. After those, were the gardens. Magnus remembered them from the first time he’d been there, on the night of his arrival. How many days had it been since then? Ten, fifteen? It seemed like a lifetime ago.

Sitting among the flowers, Magnus sipped another gulp. He really didn’t feel like drinking but the taste helped him to get distracted. They had won a major victory for the Downworld that night. Not only was House Morgenstern finished, whatever was left would finance the rebuild of their countries. Magnus had done that. He’d bent the Nephilim to his will and assured the well-being of his people. He’d been the king he was meant to be.

One day. When Asmodeus was no longer king. Was Jonathan right? Could Magnus really want to kill his father? For years Magnus had wondered what his life would be if his father wasn’t around to torment him. If he wasn’t seen as the son of the King of Darkness. If he was just him, just Magnus Bane.

No. Magnus wanted Asmodeus gone, it was true enough. But not by his hands. He was no monster, not like Jonathan and Valentine, and even Asmodeus himself. Magnus was better than that. He had to be, for the sake of his people. He had proved it today, hadn’t he?

Sighing, Magnus looked at the buildings of the Institute. The dormitories, all alike with their high ceilings and pretty balconies. Most of them were empty and had their lights off, as the inhabitants were off to one of the many celebration parties that were happening around the building. It was a busy night.

But not all of them. There was one room with the lights on. Dim lights, probably from a lamp. Magnus knew whose room that was. Not his.

Alexander’s.

Without thinking, Magnus stood up. He crossed the gardens step by step, until he was a near stretch of his arms from the balcony. It was easy to locate the perfectly positioned stone that had helped him climb the last time. It didn’t fail him this time either.

Just like before, Alec had been in his bedroom once Magnus had pulled himself up onto the balcony. But, this time, Alec was awake.

He looked at Magnus with a surprised expression that melted into a smile once he realized who was there. Still, Alec frowned a little and sat on the bed. “Hey,” he said quietly.

“Hey,” Magnus responded and leaned his back on the balcony’s counter, crossing his arms over his chest. “Sorry if I scared you.”

“No, it’s fine.” Alec shrugged. “With the reinforced security, I doubt you could’ve been a burglar or something like that.”

Magnus snorted, barely noticing how cynical he sounded. “Yes, because theft would be the worst thing to happen in this place.” Alec’s expression made Magnus wince. He wasn’t even drunk enough to justify these rude outbursts. 

Perfect. There was nowhere he’d rather be in that entire Institute and now he was ruining the moment with his bad attitude. “I… My head is still in the trial.”

Alec nodded and stood up, joining Magnus at the balcony. He leaned on the counter using his elbows and stared into the night. They stayed quiet for a while as Magnus tried to think of something to say. He was highly trained in the art of conversation. Besides, this was Alec. It was easy to talk to him. At least, it had been for the last fifteen days.

“You were amazing today,” Alec said out of the blue. “At the trial and during the talk with the Queen Mother. It was very impressive.”

Of course. Honest and blunt as always, Alec didn’t even seem to notice how awkward things were in that moment. How lost Magnus felt. “Thank you. I wouldn’t have done it without your help, though.”

Shaking his head, Alec looked at him. Something in his expression made Magnus reconsider that. Maybe Alec knew. Maybe he didn’t care that Magnus was lost. Because even if he was, they were lost together.

“All I did was connect you to the private line. It was all you.” Alec sighed. “We like playing at being important but you, Magnus… You’re a king already. You don’t need a stupid game to find yourself a queen, you don’t need permission from a higher rank to make things change. You just need you.”

“I’m not perfect,” Magnus said, hugging himself. His voice sounded so low he wasn’t sure Alec had heard him.

But he had. Alec stood up straight and looked at him. “You are to me.”

Magnus’ heart skipped a beat. “Alexander…”

Alec gasped, maybe realizing just then what he’d said. He looked away, into the room. Magnus let him compose himself until Alec frowned a little and then smiled weakly. “I’m sorry. I just… It’s weird to have you here.”

Raising an eyebrow at him, Magnus let go of himself. “Why is that?”

“Because I… Hm,” Alec blinked and Magnus knew him well enough to realize Alec was gathering his courage to continue. “Because I dreamed of you here. The night before the Ascension started. Jace, Iz and I had drunk a lot and I came back to my room. I must have fallen asleep immediately because all I remember is you showing up on my balcony and then…” Alec chuckled, half of embarrassment and half of amusement. “Then you climbed on the bed with me.”

“I wished you good night and you wished it back to me,” Magnus said before Alec could finish.

“Yes.” Alec frowned, looking back at him in confusion. “Did you… Did you have the same dream?”

Magnus chuckled and shook his head slightly. He had been mortified in that morning, when he saw Alec sleeping at his side. Now, it felt like a silly thing to be embarrassed about. “It wasn’t a dream, Alexander. I was so drunk that night that I mistook your bedroom for mine.”

Alec snorted. He was so close. When had Magnus moved? Or had it been Alec?

“So, when you found me on the bed,” Alec said between snorts, “you naturally climbed onto it with me.”

“As any sane man would,” Magnus answered, shaking his head at the mocking tone.

The chuckle that escaped Alec’s lips brushed Magnus’ face. He couldn’t help but smile. He knew he was leaning toward him, almost entirely in Alec’s arms now. It felt good, because Alec too had moved closer. They wouldn’t need more than whispers to hear each other. Maybe not even that.

“You left in the morning,” Alec said in his soft, tender voice. “I found your makeup on my pillow. The black one you use on your eyes.”

Magnus nodded. From this close, Alec’s hazel eyes shone like stars. What did he say before? That Magnus had been a king. That he was perfect.

In that moment, those things felt like the truth.

When their lips touched, Magnus felt an electric discharge run through his body. It didn’t make sense since their kiss was nothing if not gentle. It started out so shy, so tender. Much like their first interactions, it was full of hesitation but also curiosity.

And then it shifted. Alec went in for more and Magnus smiled against his lips, letting him and then taking control too. They kissed some more and now it felt like known territory. A familiarity that wasn’t there until a second ago and, yet, it felt eternal. They kissed and Magnus got lost in that kiss, forgetting for a second that anything in this world matters but for Alec and him.

They parted away just enough for Alec to catch his breath and smile. It was then that Magnus realized that truly nothing else mattered but that smile. He laid his head on the curve of Alec’s neck, letting that feeling sink in. There was such peace within it, such beauty.

“Don’t leave this time,” Alec pleaded. Magnus could feel Alec’s hand on his waist, pulling him even closer.

He let him. “That would imply me staying the night first,” Magnus whispered.

Nodding, Alec swallowed hard. “Will you?”

“Yes, Alexander.” Magnus smiled and looked at Alec’s eyes, bringing a hand to touch his face. “I will.”

And just like that, Magnus didn’t feel lost anymore. In Alec’s smile, he found himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No more secrets <3
> 
> The fastest beta in the world strikes again, thank you so much [Pravs](https://twitter.com/magnusbake)!
> 
> I can be found on [Tumblr](http://sweetillusionketz.tumblr.com/) and on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/Ketz_CML/). I'll be counting votes on those too. 
> 
> Kudos, comments, and tweets are more than welcome!
> 
> Ketz


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone <3
> 
> Only two more chapters to go! I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> As for the last partial results: Maia is still in first place, with 63 votes. Simon is merely 7 votes behind, at 56. Clary comes in last, with 41. This is the last opportunity to vote, guys! This chapter defines the winner of the Ascension <3
> 
> More importantly, though, this chapter very much defines how Magnus and Alec's relationship will be. Spoilers: Power Couple.
> 
> Enjoy <3

Magnus woke up first. He found himself laying on Alec’s shoulder as the lordling snored softly by his side. It was an endearing sound and it made Magnus smile. He moved just enough to get closer, resting a hand on Alec’s chest.

Closing his eyes again, Magnus wondered what was the feeling spreading in his chest. He had loved before, even people he shouldn’t have. Whatever he was feeling in that moment felt similar, but not quite the same. There was a hint of peace in it, stronger than anything else. It felt right too, in such an overwhelming way nothing else mattered.

The sun shone through the open curtains, indicating there was life beyond that room. Still, Magnus had no intention to leave. It made no sense that he had found such a perfect oasis in the middle of a Nephilim celebration but he had. Magnus had come to the Ascension out of boredom as well as a silent defiance against his father. There had been no plans to find something else. Something so good.

“Good morning,” Alec said quietly, his voice hoarse from sleep. Magnus looked at him but Alec had his eyes still closed. “Did you sleep well?”

“Heavenly,” Magnus whispered back. “I guess I must’ve been more tired than I remembered. Not surprisingly considering last night.”

Alec’s snort made his chest rise. Magnus chuckled too, moving to lay beside Alec. He didn’t remember when they had fallen asleep, if he was being completely honest. Magnus only remembered Alec’s face resting on his shoulder as they talked in whispers. They had been both tired but happy.

Happier than Magnus had felt in years.

Alec smiled, finally opening his eyes as he moved to face Magnus too. “Yeah, that was… Something else. I’m still not sure if there is something left of my neck after you were done with it.”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “So dramatic. Your neck is perfectly fine. In fact, it’s too pale for my taste. You really need to get a tan, Alexander. Let’s spend the morning in the pool.”

“I wish,” Alec said with a sigh. “With everything that happened, I really need to focus on the Transparency Committee.”

“I’ve heard talking about politics before breakfast gives people indigestion.” Magnus arched an eyebrow at Alec, ignoring how he rolled his eyes. “Therefore, I am looking after both of us when I say this kind of talk can wait. Listen to me, my lord. I speak with the ancient wisdom of royalty.”

Alec shook his head but smiled nonetheless. “Yes, your Highness. If you say so.” He inhaled deeply, eyes moving to where Magnus’ hand was lying. Alec took his hand, playing with the rings that were still on. Magnus had remembered to take off the rings with his initials, but the smaller ones had stayed. “Aren’t these uncomfortable to sleep with?”

“Hm.” Magnus stared at their hands together for a second. “I’m so used to them, I barely notice anymore. The big ones can get in the way sometimes, but these… These are a part of me.”

“Do they mean anything?” Alec asked quietly. He brushed a finger on the sentence encrypted on one of the rings. There were only two that Magnus had kept, two that he never took off. Not ever since he found them.

Magnus cocked his head to the side. “Aside from thousands of dollars?”

Chuckling, Alec nodded. “Yeah. I ask because Iz has this ruby necklace… I think it was given to our ancestral by the Warlock at some point. It’s supposed to be enchanted to protect the wearer from demons. There’s a sentence written on the back of the pendant. It’s-”

“ _Amor verus numquam moritur_ ,” Magnus recited.

“True love can never die,” Alec agreed, nodding again. “You know of that necklace.”

A fond smile crossed Magnus’ lips. “Of course I do, Alexander. It was once the most valuable jewelry of its time. It didn’t exactly protect the wearer from demons as much as it warned her of their presence. The Warlock enchanted it, if you can believe the tales, for his lover. It is a very sad story, a romantic tragedy of sorts.”

Alec frowned and Magnus could see the conflict on his face. It didn’t take long for Alec to voice what was bothering him. “Did… Did the Warlock truly give it to my family or did we steal it?”

That was a shocking question in more ways than expected. Magnus had to fight a proud smile from taking over his lips as he looked at Alec. Never in his life did the Prince think he’d hear something like it. A Lightwood considering the idea his noble family had stolen from a Downworlder. Whatever the Nephilim took, they would consider a conquest. They would consider their right to have.

But now there was Alec, almost wincing as he expected for the worst. The future Duke of Lightwood wondering if maybe, just maybe, the stories he knew had been told from a biased perspective.

Magnus didn’t know if he had caused that. Maybe a part of it, but there was another part that was pure Alec. Whatever had led to this, though, Magnus was glad he was a part of it.

“Well, you know how tales from the past are conflicting,” Magnus said and he’d deny it if anyone accused him of delaying the answer to mess with Alec. He was merely being… dramatic, let’s go with that. “Some people say something, other people say another. Everyone who truly knew has been dead for decades.”

Alec held his breath, still half waiting an answer but dreading it already. It was too cute. Magnus couldn’t keep the torture for much longer after that. “But as far as I know, the Warlock gifted one of Lightwood ladies with the necklace as payment for services rendered. She was some kind of warrior princess of her time, I believe. Saved his life and some other Edomians that were with him. No theft in that story, Alexander.”

Sighing in relief, Alec laced their fingers together. “Good to know. You didn’t answer my other question, though. About these rings.”

Magnus inhaled sharply, making a point of not looking down to their hands anymore. He knew he could avoid answering if he really wanted to. Alec wouldn’t push him past that, if Magnus so much as indicated any discomfort. He could lie too, as he had so often, for so many other people that had asked him about those rings.

But this time, Magnus didn’t want to lie. Or evade. “These two were my mother’s. She died when I was just a boy and my father never speaks of her. I used to think it was because of some romantic grieving process but no. He just doesn’t care enough. All I know of her are the few things I remember and what I found out when I went looking.” Magnus sighed and squeezed Alec’s fingers with his. “I was thirteen when I found these rings. I had them enlarged, so they would fit me.”

Carefully, Magnus took Alec’s finger to feel the tiny bump where the Jewels Master mended the rings. The work had been done by the best expert the royal assistants could found but it had a small imperfection. Magnus loved it because of it. A child could inherit some of their mother but there would always be a slight difference. It was the same with these rings.

“And the sentence?” Alec asked, barely louder than a whisper. There was a look of adoration on his face with a hint of a seriousness that made his bushy eyebrows frown. Magnus figured it made sense. He didn’t remember telling anyone about that, so it felt like a sacred moment. 

“It’s from a poem. My mother had many books that I found. I like to think this was her favorite quote.” Magnus closed his eyes. He knew the words by heart but he had never translated them. “‘Happiness is glass.’ The rest of the poem explains that it is invisible until you change perspective.”

Alec smiled. “That’s beautiful.”

Magnus shrugged and brought his hand up, looking at the rings. The other one had nothing on it, just a silver rim. His mother had worn it to her wedding day, if Magnus had found the right pictures. “It’s a loosen translation. What matters is to stay positive, I guess.” He smirked and looked at Alec. “Like I’m positive we can enjoy each other a little bit longer before really starting the day.”

There was a positively enticing sparkle on Alec’s eyes at that. Still, he played hard to get. “I really have something to work on for tomorrow’s Transparency Committee meeting. I have an idea I want to explore.”

The way Alec said, with such a laziness to it, was all the indication Magnus needed to press on. “Oh, really?” He arched an eyebrow and moved to sit on Alec’s lap. Magnus smiled more when Alec’s hands immediately went to his hips. “Well, I have an idea I want to explore of my own. If you are up to it.” He moved his hips, getting the effect he wanted. “Which it seems… You are.”

Alec smiled, breathing through his mouth as his hands pulled Magnus closer. That was all the agreement Magnus needed. 

\---

After Jonathan’s attack and trial, Alec didn’t really see a point to continue with the Ascension’s usual traditions. Jace mostly agreed, but then again he had never wanted the Ascension to begin with. Still, King Stephen had ordered them to continue as if nothing was wrong. Alicante would not be bothered by the actions of a madman.

So there they were, at the fourth and last Trial. To Alec, that was the worst of them all. Each candidate was told terrible things someone had said about them. Their reactions and answers were evaluated one by one while being watched by the Prince himself.

At this point, the entire thing seemed exceptionally cruel to Alec. From all of the contestants, only three remained in the race. Why submit Ladies Helen and Aline to such a horrible experience, for example? Everyone in the Institute knew they didn’t spend the night at each other’s rooms for slumber parties. Even Lady Gretel was supposed to take part of it but Alec had vetoed it. She was still recovering from her surgery and would not suffer the humiliation. 

The Alpha Commander had come to visit her at the hospital, putting forward his arrival. The Downworlders leaders were invited to the celebration party, as one of their countries could be chosen, but Luke Garroway had come a few days before that. 

Which was just fantastic because he would be at the Transparency Committee meeting that night. As if Alec needed that kind of pressure on his shoulders.

“Everything okay there, buddy?” Jace asked, arching an eyebrow at him. They were seated behind a one-way see-through glass as each of the candidates walked into the questionnaire room. Jace hated that Trial even more than Alec did, and he refused to take part of it by himself.

So far, the only one they bothered to pay any attention to had been Clary. Jace didn’t care for the Social Climbers and Alec was thankful to be able to shut down the microphones when people like Lady Lydia or Lady Dot were in there. He had no interest in knowing anything about them they weren’t willing to share by themselves. 

With Clary, though, Jace made sure they were listening. He had a fiercely protective expression on his face as the comments were read. Alec didn’t miss just how strong Jace’s grip was on the arm of his chair. The insults were gathered from both social media and news channels. Clary was not spared comparisons to her brother and father, as well as some terrible criticism of her own actions.

Once it was done, Jace demanded to know the names of every person who issued the comments. Alec had put on a request to locate them but he knew there was no use. The entire point of the Trial was that people would always talk. A true ruler doesn’t let misinformed and hateful opinions dissuade he or she from the right path. Clary had suffered the criticism with less grace than desired. She endured the whole thing with a lot of eye-rolling and indignant huffs, but she had done well overall. Best thing to do was to forget it ever happened.

Alec sighed. “Yeah, I’m just… nervous, I guess. Luke Garroway asked to be at the meeting and I don’t want to make a fool of myself in front of him.”

Jace snorted, his attention completely driven away from whatever Lady Maria was saying inside of the room. They had the microphone turned off. “Come on, Alec. Your plan is amazing. You couldn’t make a fool of yourself even if you tried.”

“It’s only amazing if we can pull it off.” Alec shook his head. Legally speaking, all loose ends were tied up. There was even a precedent, if Alec’s research was right. And it had to be, because he forsaken an afternoon at the pool with Magnus to spend it at the library instead.

“When we pull it off,” Jace corrected him without a trace of doubt in his voice. “We can do this, Alec. You and I.”

Shaking his head, Alec watched as Lady Kaelie was the next to enter the room. “It will take much more than just us. But it’s doable. And it’s the only way to change things.” He had more to say but Alec frowned when Jace moved to turn on the microphone. “Come on, Jace.”

The Prince just shrugged. “What? I want to hear it.”

Alec just sighed, resuming to worry in silence. It was a stupid exercise since there was nothing he could do anymore. With Luke there or not, Alec wouldn’t change his mind. He just wished he had the time to discuss his idea with Magnus. There had been no time.

Well, there was nothing to do now. Alec believed in what he was going to propose and that was it. Another hour or two watching the candidates and it would be his time to expose himself to scrutiny. At least that would hopefully lead to something useful. Until then, all Alec could do was help Jace decide how he felt about the contestant’s reactions.

Which, in Lady Kaelie’s case, was fairly easy. The girl didn’t seem bothered at all by the insults, even laughing at some of them. Not very queen-like but still a more realistic approach than Simon’s. When his time came, the Daylighter seemed genuinely shocked at the bad things people said about him.

“He was probably expecting someone to call him a nerd and that’s it,” Jace said as Simon burbled a stunned apology. There was sorrow on Jace’s face as he gritted his teeth. “Simon never thought people would disagree with his actions. This is cruel.”

“This is real life,” Alec said but he had to admit it was hard to see how desolated Simon looked once he was done. For someone as energetic as the guy usually was, there wasn’t much left in him to even fake a smile to the guard opening the door. “He can’t expect everyone will keep protecting him forever. He’s an adult, not a boy.”

Jace stared at him in silence. For a second, Alec thought he was going to argue with him on Simon’s behalf but Jace knew better than that. He might be an unconventional prince in certain areas but Jace knew what accountability is. 

Before he could say anything, though, the door in their room opened and Isabelle showed up. She had been the first to undergo the trial. As a Lightwood, Isabelle had long learned how to rise above harsh criticism. It hadn’t been hard for her to ignore the words of hateful strangers. Not when her own family was the cruelest judges. 

“You shouldn’t be here,” Alec said as he pulled a chair for his sister to sit down.

Isabelle shrugged, accepting it. “That never stopped me before, I don’t see why it had to start now.” She crossed her arms, looking troubled. “Simon was really shaken by whatever he heard in there. He walked straight past Clary when she called his name. I’m worried.”

“Then why are you here with us instead of with him?” Jace asked in a genuinely surprised tone. “It’s not like you to respect people’s personal space.”

“I’m killing off some time until he’s out of shock, obviously. Besides,” Isabelle turned to Alec, her red-painted lips curling up into a sly smile. “I want to hear the details, big bro. Prince Magnus failed to sleep in his bedroom for two nights in a row. Doesn’t take a genius to know why that is. Congrats!”

If Jace’s expression was of surprise, he got nothing on Alec. He should’ve known his sister would find out. There was very little going on in the Institute that Isabelle wasn’t aware of. He swallowed hard. “There’s nothing to tell.”

“Oh, come on,” Isabelle sighed dramatically. “You’re changing the world as we know and finding the time to hook up with the most eligible bachelor in the Ascension. Mother would be proud of how effective you are.”

Alec rolled his eyes and cocked his head to the side. Sure his sister was well-informed, but so was he. “Yeah? What about you and your little Ascension? Meliorn, Raphael, even Simon. I’ve heard you shut down Aldertree when he tried to carve out a spot for himself, thankfully.”

“Wait, what?” Jace blinked, looking from one Lightwood to the other. “What is going on here?”

Isabelle pushed her hair to the side, unbothered. “There was no way Aldertree would even be considered, that snake in human form. And Simon is not a part of it. We’re just friends. I like spending time with him.”

“Under the rain, in the private garden,” Alec pointed out. Magnus had been the one who found out about that little detail, though. “Sharing a single umbrella.”

“Alright, that’s enough,” Jace declared. He only seemed half angry but Alec could clearly discern curiosity on him as well. “Right now, we’re trying to find me a spouse. What you two are up to can and will be discussed over a bottle of wine later.” Jace pointed at the door. “Now, excuse me. There’s a Trial going on.”

Gasping loudly, Isabelle brought a hand to her mouth. “He’s kicking us out!” Her eyes were immediately drawn to the glass as Lady Maia walked in. That made a knowing smirk spread through Isabelle’s lips. “How convenient.”

Alec snorted but stood up, grabbing his sister by the arm. Jace wasn’t kidding when he pointed at the door. “Come on, Iz. You can help me pick a blazer for the Transparency Committee meeting. Mag- I was informed my fashion sense is… lacking.” 

“It’s untrained, big bro. You just need to experiment more. No Lightwood is unfashionable, it’s in our blood.” Isabelle let herself be dragged out of the room, even if she tried to the very end to spot Jace’s reaction as the first comment was read to Maia. The door before they could see anything, nonetheless. 

Isabelle sighed once they were in the corridor. “Do you think Jace is mad? Because of Simon and me?” She looked really worried with her hands on the hips and a conflicted expression on her face.

It made Alec raised an eyebrow. “Why should he be? I thought you guys were just friends.”

Rolling her eyes, Isabelle laced their arms together. “Nevermind. Let’s see that jacket of yours. We want you looking your best as you defy the Clave’s very foundation. It’s going to be fun.” She smiled a wickedly excited thing that gave no room for protest.

\---

Magnus was very happy to see Luke as he walked into the meeting room. He knew the Alpha Commander had come to see Gretel at the hospital, so it wasn’t exactly a surprise. Despite the unfortunate circumstances, Magnus was nothing short than excited. Luke very rarely left Lukos, especially not to come to Edom.

“My lord Alpha,” Magnus greeted him from his chair. He and Raphael had been the first ones to arrive. Meliorn was still not there but Magnus didn’t miss him. “And darling Lady Maia.”

Luke smiled as he took the seat next to Magnus’. Maia had entered behind him and her energy was a bit lower than the usual. From what Magnus had heard, her experience in the Fourth Trial had been jarring, to say the least. There had been rumors Prince Jace had ordered the whole thing to stop in the middle of the Trial, when the girl started to lose her fight against tears. As there was nobody else present, though, only the two of them knew the truth.

Prince Jace had said nothing about it and Magnus was not going to ask.

“How are you, your Highness?” Luke asked calmly. He had always been a handsome man and Magnus remembered that half of his friends used to have a crush on Luke when they were teenagers. But now, time had passed and Luke had a wiser beauty to him. It was more appealing, so much so Magnus had a newfound respect for the Lady Jocelyn. That woman had vision, that was for sure.

Magnus smiled. “Very well. These weeks have been intense but… Rewarding in a way.”

“Good.” Luke stared at him, those dark eyes analyzing Magnus’ very soul. It had been like this when Magnus was just a boy too. Luke had the eyes of a warrior, ready to dissect his adversary. When he smiled, Magnus realized he had been holding his breath. “You look well. I’d think spending this much time with the Nephilim would have fed you up. I’m glad to see I was wrong.”

Raphael rolled his eyes, not even trying to conceal a snort. “You have no idea how wrong.”

Even as Magnus glared at Raphael, there was no remediating that one. Luke chuckled, though. It was very clear he was not surprised at all. “Some idea.” Luke exchanged a poignant look with Maia, that traitor. “I approve. I’ve known Alec since he was just a boy. Tough family but a good kid. Heart in the right place.”

Swallowing hard, Magnus nodded. He didn’t need Luke’s approval, truth be told. In fact, Asmodeus himself could forbid Magnus from ever talking to Alec again and it wouldn’t matter. There was something between them that felt too important to let go.

But he had to admit it was good to have Luke’s blessing. Magnus cocked his head to the side, leaning his chin on his hand. “Thank you. I appreciate that.”

“So, since we are on the subject,” Luke looked around. “Where is Alec? I’d like to know more about this Transparency Committee of his. The idea is good though I’m curious about the execution. What exactly is the plan? If Morgenstern’s trial proved anything, Alicante has no intention to work with us willingly.”

“Alec is on his way,” Maia said, eyes on her phone. “He just texted me.” Whatever was getting her down, she had pushed aside once they started talking business. 

Magnus looked at Raphael, who just shrugged. The last meeting they had was a disaster. The reason why was encapsulated in what Luke just said. However well-intentioned, Alec had no power to change his entire country. Centuries of tradition and privilege couldn’t be washed away that easily. An open Ascension was a good start and so was that Committee. But that was all it was. A start.

To say Magnus was apprehensive was an understatement. Alec had changed from the man he was since they met. He’d hate to see all that change got discouraged just because Alec’s first try at politics failed. As much as Magnus didn’t like to admit, the Downworlders needed people like Alec on the other side, if they wanted change. 

Otherwise, they could even get their rights by conquest but was to stop people like Camille and Asmodeus from shifting the power balance in their favor? Would Magnus be able to live with himself if, a hundred years from now, Nephilim kids were going hungry while his children grew fat instead? 

Alec’s voice announced his presence at the corridor. He came into the room with Meliorn by his side, the two of them talking quietly. Magnus was pretty sure the only thing those two had in common was their affection for Isabelle so their interactions always had an amusing degree of awkwardness. Magnus couldn’t help but watch, fighting off a smile.

But this time there was something else too. They didn’t look like friends - Magnus thought they would never be, just as Alec and Raphael seemed to have formed an unspoken agreement to tolerate each other for Magnus’ sake -, but Alec didn’t seem bothered by the uncomfortable conversation. He was carrying himself with quiet confidence, the walk of a man who was sure of his purpose.

It was undeniably hot.

And that black jacket was not bad either. Magnus took a sip of the cold water sitting in front of him. Suddenly his mouth had gone very, very dry. Especially when Alec caught his eyes on him and smiled. Had he always had such perfect teeth?

“Urg, you’re so far gone, it’s unbearable,” Raphael muttered by his side. Magnus did the sensible thing and ignored him.

“Good afternoon,” Alec said once they had all taken their seats. He was sitting directly in front of Magnus and their eyes crossed more times than with the others. “I thank you all for your presence tonight. Especially yours, Alpha Commander. It is an honor to have you here.”

Luke smiled and acknowledged Alec’s words with a nod. That encouraged the lord to continue as Alec’s eyes shone brightly. He inhaled sharply and stole a glance Magnus before speaking again. “Since the last meeting, a lot has happened. Thankfully, the only losses were on the side of the aggressors.” Alec looked at the faces present. “In the name of Alicante, I apologize for how things were handled by our authorities. The difficulties created once the threat was neutralized.”

“The apologies are accepted,” Luke said, taking over the voices of the Downworlders. With him there, Magnus was no longer the highest ranked among them so it was only natural the Alpha Commander took charge. “However, words can only do so much. It was only Prince Magnus’ interference that stopped Alicante from ceasing our justice.”

“Agreed,” Alec said with a short nod. “Words are not enough. But it was words that almost allowed the Crown to take away the Downworlders’ justice from you. If we hadn’t found a loophole in the Accords, Jonathan Morgenstern would’ve been judged by a Nephilim-only court. Whatever was defined there would be law.”

Frowning, Magnus tried to make sense of Alec’s reasoning. How did that help to bring their people together in any way? Alec all but admitted the Nephilim law had to be bent over backward not to screw over the Downworlders. The Clave would never change, not when they could hide behind the Accords and call their behavior lawful.

“The Accords still rule over all our countries, decades after the Downworld became independent,” Alec continued. “It comes from tradition, from power. In Alicante, every child learns that the law is hard but it is the law. That may as well be true. But it doesn’t say that the law cannot change.”

Magnus didn’t need to look around to know everyone looked just as shocked as he felt. What Alec had said… Change the Accords? Magnus raised a hand when Raphael opened his mouth, shutting him down.

“Alexander… What are you saying?”

Alec looked at him and Magnus realized that, among them all, he was the only one that seemed calm. But it was more than just calm, though. Alec looked resolved. As if nothing in the world could change his mind anymore.

“I’m saying that, in order to change, we need to rewrite the Accords,” Alec declared, his voice as low and smooth as ever.

Chaos erupted from that. Maia and Raphael began talking over each other as Meliorn just laughed. Luke tried to calm them down but his voice only added to the confusion. And still, in the middle of all of that, both Magnus and Alec remained quiet. Magnus wasn’t still sure what exactly was happening but the sureness in Alec’s eyes kept him dispersing. 

Instead, Magnus stared at Alec, their eyes never leaving each other’s. They waited until the others had quieted down and were ready to discuss. At no point, Magnus wondered what had happened there between them. It just felt right. For a minute or so, that bond between Alec and him felt like the only thing keeping all their countries in balance. So, it was time to use it.

“How would that work?” Magnus asked. “The Accords have barely been touched since their proclamation. A complete rewrite is unheard of.”

“But not unstipulated. The Accords themselves predict changes will be done in time,” Alec explained, moving his hands as he processed his thoughts. “A sizeable part of the Accords has been rewritten already, aside from the occasional small changes. It happened prior to the marriage of Will Herondale and Tessa Gray. At the time, a Nephilim could not marry a Downworlder and Tessa Gray was considered one, even if she was half-Nephilim. Together with Silent Brother Jem Cairstar, they tried to change the Accords in order to accommodate the marriage. In fact, it was because of that union that the Herondales even secured the throne, to begin with. When Lord Will made their son king, he tied up the Accords to the Crown. Not the Clave.”

Magnus blinked, realization hitting him. “If another king declares it, the Accords can be re-done. But he will be also declaring war on the Clave. They would never accept it peacefully.”

Alec nodded as his expression grew somber. “Yes. But the Clave has never been so weak. Prince Jace will ascend to the throne and he will push for reforms. The Clave as it is allowed for the Circle to rise and it almost cost the Crown their lives. There is already an inevitable opposition there but it can be explored.” Alec looked around. “You leave the Clave for us to deal with. In the meantime, this Committee will work on the new Accords. This version will be written with the Downworld and not against it. The process will be long and-”

“Boring,” Meliorn commented.

“Yes. Long, and boring, and necessary,” Alec concluded. “It will probably take years. But once it’s done, once the Accords bring our people together instead of dividing it, all that work will be worth it. Alicante lives to fulfill the Accords. I want to give it something worth living for. But I can only do it with your help.” Alec inhaled sharply and looked at each of them. “What do you say?”

Magnus already knew his answer to that. He was willing to try. That initiative might backfire on their faces but worth giving a shot. Things couldn’t stay as they were. As he looked at Raphael, Magnus could see the idea had caught his attention too. Meliorn would probably just report back to the Seelie Queen, so there was no use expecting a response from him.

Luke, on the other hand, appeared to be having a silent talk with Maia. Her expressions were much easier to read but that was only because the Alpha Commander had more experience hiding his thoughts. However, when Maia smiled, Magnus got all he wanted to know.

“It’s a start,” Luke said, staring straight into Alec’s eyes. “A good start.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is how you change the world, kids. Also, don't forget to vote!
> 
> None of this would be half as good without my darling beta, [Pravs](https://twitter.com/magnusbake)! The fandom is a brighter place with you in it.
> 
> I can be found on [Tumblr](http://sweetillusionketz.tumblr.com/) and on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/Ketz_CML/). I'll be counting votes on those too. 
> 
> Kudos, comments, and tweets are more than welcome!
> 
> Ketz


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone!
> 
> The final chapter of the fairy tale is upon us! Will Alec and Magnus live happily ever after? Ok ok. Stupid question.
> 
> As for the voting, we have a winner! In first place- 
> 
> Well, I guess you guys will have to read to find you ;D
> 
> Enjoy!

Alec woke up with a headache. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the little sleep he got or because of the heavy reading before he went to bed. Probably both.

From where he laid, Alec could see the documents that formed the Accords spread all over the floor. Just the sight of them made him wince. To think this would be his life for the next who-knows-how-many years was depressing.

Why did he ever think rewriting the Accords was a good idea? That meant Alec had to read them all over again. He had to know exactly what was in there, what to take away, and what to put in.

Thankfully, he hadn’t done that alone. Magnus must be really into him because they had spent the last three nights reading the entire thing together. Isabelle had said only love made someone do such a stupid thing for someone else and Alec had to agree. 

At least reading the Accords wasn’t the only thing they did at night. Alec smiled and turned to Magnus, who was still sound asleep at his side. The movement sent a shiver down Alec’s spine, making him remember what had happened once the reading became unbearable. Well, he could get used to this type of study sessions. In fact, he had.

Alec brought a hand to Magnus’ hair, brushing the strands from his eyes. He shouldn’t be getting used to waking up to the prince, though. This would be their last morning together. Magnus had to go back to his kingdom and Alec would stay in Alicante. This was the end.

And they couldn’t even spend the morning together. Alec had to meet up with Jace and Isabelle in thirty minutes, if the clock was right. The Ascension ended that day and Jace would make his decision known at the night ball. Only, he couldn’t make up his mind and needed his siblings to help.

Dammit, Jace.

“I’d say ‘good morning,’” Magnus said, amusement in his voice, “but you look a little gassy, darling.”

Sighing, Alec shook his head. “I’m just annoyed. I wanted to spend the morning with you, but I have to see Jace in half hour.” 

Magnus chuckled. He moved, getting closer to Alec. “You have to help your prince, Alexander. The future of your country depends on it.”

“The future of all of our countries depends on me being able to rewrite the Accords. Properly, this time. And yet, I keep missing things that have to change.” Alec sighed heavily and turned around, grabbing one of the documents that were close to the bed. The articles were all scrawled in blue or red. Most of it in red. Alec pointed at that. “See? Those are your notes. Things I wouldn’t notice if you weren’t there to point them out.”

“Darling,” Magnus said calmly, taking the document from Alec’s hand. “No one is expecting you to understand the Downworlders’ point of view after twenty days living with us. You said it yourself, you need our help. This process will take years.”

Alec pressed his lips together, headache still banging against his temple. “It’d be quicker if you didn’t have to explain obvious things to me.”

“You can’t be expected to know things you haven’t lived or seen, Alexander.” Magnus shrugged and rolled over Alec. His weight was so familiar now. The thought made Alec’s heart tighten inside his chest. He’d miss this. “Now, what I do expect is for us to make the best of the next twenty-seven minutes.”

A chuckle escaped Alec’s lips and he smiled. “That I can do,” he said and let Magnus kiss him as if they hadn’t done it all night long. 

As Magnus’ hand traced down his body, Alec realized his headache was gone. And it stayed gone for as long as he had Magnus with him. Kissing him, touching him, loving him. Magnus’ sole presence made everything better and Alec couldn’t ask for anything else in the world but him.

That is, until forty minutes later, when he was stuck in a room with a pacing Jace and hangover Isabelle. Then, Alec asked one of the servants for an aspirin.

Jace grunted, throwing himself on one of the couches. “I can’t choose. Simon is the closest person I have beside you two, Maia is unbelievably amazing, and Clary… She’s Clary! How do I choose? If it’s Simon, does that mean I’ll be coming out? Grandma would freak out. That would actually be cool.”

“Then choose Simon,” Isabelle said, taking another sip of her coffee. Alec hadn’t seen her this unrevealed in a while. Her hair was a mess of black, she was wearing a loose jacket, and her eyes were covered by sunglasses. 

Alec was pretty sure his sister wasn’t wearing any makeup. “You okay, Iz?”

Isabelle nodded, though almost imperceptibly. “Spent the night drinking with Clary and Simon. They were nervous too. Some of us are invested in this Ascension happening, big bro.”

Deciding not to ask the reason why Isabelle’s investment - that really wasn’t Jace finding his spouse -, Alec turned to his prince. “If you need anyone to talk about coming out, I’m here.”

“I know, I know.” Jace shook his head. “But that’s not the issue right now. I keep thinking about Jonathan and how he went after Clary. I don’t know what I’d do if he had hurt her. It still makes me so scared, even just thinking about it.”

“Because you love her and you want to marry her,” Isabelle said and Alec could hear her eyes rolling behind the dark lenses. “It’s decided, then. I wonder how she’ll look in gold. With her hair, I mean.”

Alec snorted. “Yes, that is the most pressing concern. How Clary would look as a royal bride.”

Jace stood up, crossing the room to stop at the windows. The anteroom led straight to his balcony, though Jace had elected to keep the glass doors closed. He wanted privacy. That was alright by Alec since his head was still throbbing and the silence helped. Isabelle didn’t seem to be doing much better.

“At the same time,” Jace said, his voice lower, “how do I know that I actually love them? I loved Clary, but that was so long ago. Do I even love Simon? There is something there, but how do I know what is it?” 

He shook his head and turned to the Lightwood siblings, his expression troubled. “I think of them and I want to smile. But when I think of Maia… There is something more.” He smiled then, a small, delicate smile. But then, Jace furled his brow. “Is that because I just met her, though? Because she’s… new to me?”

Isabelle cocked her head to the side. “Look, Jace, I’ve been in love with the same person for years now. It doesn’t matter if I hook up with other guys, if I start dating, if someone else breaks my heart. In the end, I’m always drawn to him. It’s not just something that goes away. It’s always there. Nothing else compares, even if they are good in their own right.”

Jace mused over that words, watching Isabelle closely. “But how do you know it’s him?”

She shrugs, a simple and honest gesture. “He makes me laugh.” There was a sadness to it too, though, a sense of fatality that Alec couldn’t quite place. 

Inhaling sharply, Jace nodded to himself. Alec could see the struggle behind his bi-colored eyes, especially when the Prince turned to stare at him. “What about you, Alec?”

“What about me?”

“Come on, man.” Jace exhaled through his mouth, going back to the couch right in front of Alec. “You and Magnus. It’s different from the other guys you’ve been with. He means more to you. So much more, you don’t care if anyone else sees you two together.” 

Alec narrowed his eyes. “I’m tired of hiding myself.”

“It’s more than that.” Jace shook his head, frustration pouring off him. “Dammit Alec, you’re gonna change our culture because of him. You’ve known him for only twenty-five days, but when I look at you… You’re changed. You look happier, you look… You look like you’ve found peace. How did you know Magnus would give you that?”

That was a hard question to answer. Even harder now, on the verge of losing it all. Jace was right, Magnus had brought him peace. He had made Alec surer, made him braver. If they were given time, Alec knew in his heart they would overcome all the hardships life could throw at them. Magnus and he would change the world, but they would do it together.

“I guess… He makes me want to be better.” Alec looked at his hands, rubbing one finger against the palm of the other. He looked at his sister for a second. “He makes me laugh too. But he also makes me frustrated. He makes me want to push forward, to learn, to… To live. When I look into Magnus’ eyes, I’m sure I can do anything. Because he believes I can do anything.” Alec sighed, words escaping him. “I just know it, Jace. But I think how one knows is different from person to person. You just do.”

The silence that followed wasn’t an uncomfortable one, but it made Alec push his lips together either way. “I’m sorry I don’t have an answer for you.”

Shaking his head, Jace stood up again. He fixed his jacket and walked to the table in the middle of the room. There were three files there. Clary, Maia, and Simon. They had everything on them, from their family lines, to their personal achievements, to their personality profiles. Every evaluation from their performances on the Ascension, every note Alec and Isabelle had to make on them. Everything.

Jace took the files and thrown them in the bin. “Thank you for your words, both of you. It helped.” He looked at Alec and Isabelle. For the first time since the opening night, Alec thought he saw resolve in Jace’s features. “I’ve made up my mind.”

\---

Out of all the parties that happened during the Ascension - and there had been a lot of them -, the final ball was the most sumptuous. Magnus had been impressed by the splendor of the opening ball, even if he felt it went a tad overboard. But the final ball? This was sheer class.

Everyone had spared their best clothes for that night and Magnus wasn’t an exception. He was feeling especially expensive and, judging by the fact that Alec couldn’t take his eyes off of him, Magnus looked just as he felt. That was what life was all about, of course. Your handsome, uniformed and honoured boyfriend eyefucking you at an international event.

Magnus was enjoying his night and it had just begun. 

Unfortunately, Alec had to stay with the Nephilim until the announcement of Jace’s future spouse. The irony didn’t escape Magnus; he never thought he’d be mildly disappointed to spend his time with Downworlders instead of a Nephilim, but there he was. 

Good thing, then, that the invited figures were so entertaining. Luke Garroway looked extremely handsome in his commander uniform. He sat with Maia, who was rocking a gorgeous blue dress open at her back. The rest of the Lukenian delegation was spread in the nearby tables. They made for an interesting and ferocious bunch.

The Seelie Queen was also present and her entourage would’ve been enough to grab Magnus’ attention for the good part of an hour. The Seelies all dressed in a mixture of armor, silks, and nature motives that gave them an inhuman aspect. 

Magnus’ personal favorite part was the tattoos they painted on their skin; each symbol meant something for those who can read it. The history of their family lines, their positions in the court. Magnus couldn’t help but notice that Lady Kaelie was supporting a similar pattern to the Queen’s. An elegant show of support.

Far on the right of the ballroom, Queen Camille sat with her subjects. She looked absolutely gorgeous, like a model in a high fashion magazine. And, just like a model, Camille also looked bored out of her mind. All of the Vampatrians did, in their sharp clothes and blaze expressions. Poor Simon stood out like a sore thumb, especially sitting beside Raphael. It made Magnus chuckle to himself.

“Having fun?” Dot asked, leaning forward to talk to him. In their three tables of Edomians, Magnus’ delegation was considerably smaller than the other ones. King Asmodeus hadn’t bothered to mark their presence, only allowing Magnus to invite a handful of delegates. Dot had a place of honor beside him, but Catarina and Ragnor were there too.

Magnus smiled. “Quite.” He moved his face, away from Madam Iris Rouse’s table. She was a spy for his father and one that Magnus had purposefully kept away. “You’d think the Downworld would be reluctant to meet at Nephilim territory. Yet, here we are. Alexander did this.”

Dot looked around and then shook her head. “You did this, my prince. He invited the Downworlders to take part in the Ascension, but it was your acceptance that moved the others.” She giggled, her expression growing sharper. “And to think you only said yes to escape your father for a few weeks.”

“We can keep this little detail to ourselves, my darling.” Magnus smirked and took a sip of his whiskey. When history remembered that Ascension, he’d prefer for his name to go down as a peacemaker and a revolutionary rather than an escaping son. 

A commotion in the room stopped Dot from responding. Prince Jace had been sitting with Alec and other advisers at the grand table, a vague seat next to him. It was reserved for his future spouse, the grand winner of the Ascension. 

And it seemed the time to reveal the lucky one had arrived. Jace stood up, waiting for the crowd to settle in their places. He looked very charming in his military uniform, but Magnus preferred the attire on Alec.

“Good evening,” Prince Jace said, his voice silencing the last murmurs in the room. There was an edge of awkwardness in it, though Magnus could rarely blame him for it. Jace was, after all, about to announce his future husband or wife to the entire world. That had to be uncomfortable. “I would like to thank you for your presence here tonight. The Ascension is Alicante’s greatest tradition. It was something I have looked forward to, and dreaded, since my childhood.” 

He waited for the polite chuckles to die down to continue. Losing interest, Magnus turned his attention to where the Nephilim candidates sat. There was no real order for the candidates to sit together, but the girls all hovered in two tables nonetheless. Lady Clary was sitting next to Isabelle, the two of them looking like the sun and the moon in their white and black dresses. They were holding hands in anticipation, a sweet balance to their severe expressions.

“Love cannot be found in twenty-five days,” Jace recited. He tried his best to make the scripted speech feel natural, but Magnus suspected that weren’t quite the words the young prince would’ve chosen to ask someone out in normal circumstances. “But it can be born in that time. And I believe this is what has happened in this Ascension.”

Jace licked his lips and Magnus could see the moment he decided to ignore the expected words. “I hope that, in due time, we can fall in love. For now, I will settle for getting to know you better. That alone would make me the happiest man alive. Lady Maia Roberts,” Jace said, turning to the Lukenian delegation, “will you have me as your husband?”

Excitement exploded inside of Magnus’ chest. As a whole, the saloon's eyes turned to the She-Wolf. Lady Maia looked stunned for the split of a second, but then she rose as a smile formed in her eyes. “Yes, I will, my prince.”

The room exploded in cheers. Commander Luke kissed his protegée on the forehead and Maia crossed the distance to join Jace at the high table. The prince pulled the chair for her but the sweetness of the gesture paled in comparison to their smiles.

As dinner was served, Magnus swiped the room for the other candidates' reactions. He was able to catch an exchange of glances between Simon and Isabelle. Both of them were trying to hide phones under the table, but Clary’s indiscreet giggles ruined the act. 

She looked awfully cheerful, which warmed Magnus’ heart. When the dancing started and Sir Bat asked her for one, Clary blushed prettily and accepted. It was frankly adorable, like a trip back in time for one of the many balls Magnus attended as a teenager. The Lady would be fine.

“My prince,” Alec’s voice sounded near Magnus. It would’ve startled him if it wasn’t such a welcoming sound. “Would you like to dance?”

Magnus smiled and took Alec’s hand. “With you, my dear, I’d dance until morning comes.”

Alec smiled and guided them to the dancefloor. There were already a few couples there, so they passed by Helen and Aline, Meliorn and Kaelie, Clary and Bat. Alec winked at Jace as he and Maia swirled next to them and only looked mildly surprised to see Isabelle in Simon’s arms.

“I guess this looks like a fairy tale after all,” Alec commented, letting Magnus conduct their pace. They had found out who the better dancer was some nights ago and Alec looked comfortable following the prince’s lead.

“True love kisses all around,” Magnus agreed. He spun them around, letting the music wash through them. “I’ve always been a more horror fiction kind of guy, but it’s nice to see everyone get their happy ending.”

Something shifted on Alec’s face, a wince as if he had just been punched. It latest for a blink of an eye, but Magnus still caught it. “What is it, Alexander? Something is wrong.”

Alec inhaled deeply, avoiding his gaze. Magnus let him took his time. Finally, Alec turned to face him again and his hazel eyes burned with sorrow. “I just don’t want this night to end. Because tomorrow you’re going back to Edom and I’m staying here. I… I can’t imagine my life without you, Magnus. I don’t want to.”

Magnus nodded. He completely understood that sentiment because he felt it too. Whatever he was doing, he simply couldn’t stop thinking about his Alexander. He looked forward to going back home but a part of him dreaded it too. Edom seemed darker now, less inviting even if Magnus still loved it. 

Love. Funny how it changed one’s perspectives. How it opened up so many opportunities, there for the taking.

“What if I told you,” Magnus said calmly despite his racing heartbeat, “that you don’t have to?”

A frown took over Alec’s face. “What do you mean?”

Smiling, Magnus stopped their little dance. He took Alec’s hand and pulled him to one of the empty balconies. The chill of the night, grounded him, made what he was about to do seem more real than before.

Magnus laced their fingers together. “I’ve been thinking. Your difficulties with studying the Accords and what has to be changed in it. That’s because you’ve never had contact with the Downworld. You’re a concrete person, Alexander. You need to see to understand. So,” Magnus stopped for just enough to fish an envelope from his jacket and show it to Alec, “I figured an immersion was in order. It’ll be years before Jace is King and you’re Archduke. Better make good use of that time.”

“What is this?” Alec asked, taking the envelope.

“An invitation. From the Prince of Hell to Lord Alexander Lightwood, to live in the Edomian court as my guest.” Magnus smiled weakly, suddenly feeling nervous. Was that taking things too far? 

His hesitation only lasted for a second. Alec’s lips curved into a smile and then they were on Magnus’. The kiss was acceptance enough, but in between Alec kept murmuring that he’d go. He thanked Magnus, he kissed him.

Alec loved him. And Magnus loved him in return.

A fairy tale indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is it! I hope you guys enjoyed this fairy tale <3
> 
> For the curious ones, the final votes were:  
> Maia: 90  
> Simon: 82  
> Clary: 56
> 
> A huge thank you to the lovely, [Pravs](https://twitter.com/magnusbake)! It feels so right to have you betaing my works again, darling!
> 
> I can be found on [Tumblr](http://sweetillusionketz.tumblr.com/) and on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/Ketz_CML/). I'll be counting votes on those too. 
> 
> Kudos, comments, and tweets are more than welcome!


End file.
